Broken
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: **SPOILERS If you havent played AC: Brotherhood do NOT continue!** After losing the love of his life, Desmond is kidnapped. It's just like Abstergo. He's in the the dark with no ally. The question is " Who kidnapped Desmond?" And " What do they want?"
1. A Tragedy

**IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED AND/OR WATCHED THE END OF ASSASSIN"S CREED: BROTHERHOOD, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. THE ENDING WILL BE TOTALLY SPOILED! DIRECT YOUR MOUSE TO THE BACK BUTTON!**

The blade burned Desmond's arm as he looked down into Lucy's eyes. Those big beautiful blue eyes that had helped him through all this.

Once again the Apple pulsed and made him move forward another step. He felt himself start to sweat as the edge of the blade neared her abdomen.

" No!" He said as loud as he could.

There was a second of stillness as he continued to look into Lucy's unknowing eyes. This couldn't be happening, he had to be dreaming. This couldn't be possible!

He just _had _to touch the apple, huh? Why hadn't he asked Shaun or Rebecca or Lucy to touch the Apple? He _had_ to grab it _just_ as Shaun was explaining everything. He was such an idiot.

As that last thought entered his mind, the damned Apple pulsed again, and Desmond pulled his arm back, and shoved the blade into Lucy's stomach with an extreme force.

He could hear the gasp coming from her lips, and as much as he wanted to close his eyes and not look at the blood he knew was flowing out of the wound, he did it anyway.

" It is done. The way lies all before you. Only she remains to be found. Awaken the Sixth. Go. ALONE!" Juno, the goddess Desmond now hated with every fiber of his being, yelled.

" Lucy." He sobbed and they both fell to the ground. Desmond's world went black, but just before he lost consciousness, he felt and heard the glowing ball fall out of his hands, and felt the warm blood soak into his white hoodie, just as it was soaking his love's white shirt.

A good amount of time later he heard voices. And was scared because none of the voices were familiar ones…

"He's in shock." The first voice said. "Get him back in the machine!"

"The Animus did this to him!" Said a second voice.

"Am I the expert or not?" The first voice said impatiently.

" What? No!" Desmond yelled as he felt himself being lifted up and over someone's shoulder. He wish he could see, but everything was still back. Then a thought entered his mind. " Lucy! Get Lucy. Please." Desmond begged.

" What are you talking about? There's no one there." The second voice said. " William, what is he talking about?"

" No idea. I don't see anyone either…" William, the first voice replied." Just get him to the animus!" And then the footsteps of the men picked up.

Desmond couldn't help but wonder what happened. What the hell did they mean Lucy wasn't there? What was going on?


	2. Just A Dream

"Break time!" Desmond heard a familiar voice say as he sat up. He looked around and realized he was below the Auditore Villa.

_Oh thank god. It was just a dream. Maybe I fell asleep on the Animus. _Desmond thought. He thanked every god there was for that. His world would've crashed before him if it'd been true.

" I think the Animus is being a little weird. Maybe you should check it out Rebecca." Desmond said turning to his friend. She was the tech-girl, and she was damn good at it.

" I'm on it." Rebecca said. She walked past the small desk with a computer atop it, and kneeled down in front of a tall machine. She opened a panel and began doing her technoooo magic.

Lucy looked up from her computer, and she looked angry. She stood up, pushing her chair far behind her. She stomped over to Shaun who was too caught up in his readings on his computer to notice the angry clicking of Lucy's heels.

Damn, she was hot when she was angry.

" I knew it!" She said and shoved him. " Why would you take my yogurt! I told you not to eat it!"

" What?" Shaun said stunned. He turned around. " What yo-…Ohhhh. That yogurt."

Lucy crossed her arms. " Mhmm."

Desmond started chuckling. Yogurt. They were arguing over yogurt. No wonder he loved these guys so much.

" Who ratted me out?" Shaun asked, talking to all of them now. He looked at everyone in the room before his gaze locked onto Rebecca. " Rebecca! Why would-? How-? I swear you're a Templar in disguise! How am I supposed to trust you?"

" Oh stop whining." Lucy said. " I had been looking forward to that yogurt, and you _ate it. _Ugh." she stomped back over to her desk and sat back in her rolling chair.

" Here. I've got a brilliant idea." Shaun said. He'd waited till Lucy was a good distance away from him until he spoke again. Just in case. " We'll get you some more yogurt. Ah. Like I said, brilliant. Right?"

" Get to it Shaun."

" Fine, fine." Shaun said and pushed a few keys on his keyboard before walking towards the steps leading up to the first floor of the villa. His foot touched the first step before he turned around. " Well. isn't anyone coming along?"

" Nope." Desmond answered, a small grin on his face.

" Uh, no." Lucy replied as if he should've known that'd be her answer.

" No. I have work to do." Rebecca said, she didn't even glance back at the British man.

" Fine. If I die it is all your fault." Shaun said, and I saw Lucy roll her eyes. He turned around and continued up the stairs.

Rebecca sighed lightly, looked at the machine and then looked back at the slowly disappearing male figure.

" I guess I'll go." Rebecca said standing up. " Be right back." she said quickly and jogged after Shaun.

Desmond watched them both go before he stood up and walked over to Lucy's desk.

" Wow so, you really like your yogurt, huh?" Desmond said smirking.

" I do. Thank you very much." Lucy replied not looking up from the computer. " Think about the situation reversed, Desmond. What if someone ate all your spaghetti that you'd been waiting _forever_ to eat."

Desmond looked up at the ceiling and pretended to be deep in though. " Ahh. You have a point." he said and smiled again.

Even though she hadn't seen him smile, she smiled also. Desmond's smile widened as he noticed this. He walked over and stood behind her. He couldn't help but smile when he spoke to her. She was such a bright person. She was serious when she needed to be, and she had those snippy comments every once in a while, but he wouldn't want her any other way.

They weren't officially together. Although he desperately wanted them to be. He hoped she felt the same way, but he didn't want to let himself down. He could even bring himself to admit that he loved her. How could he not? After all they'd been through from Abstergo until now. They'd been allies. She'd been there for him, just as he'd been there for her.

Yes, he loved her. He just didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to bring himself to say it…

" Whatcha workin' on?" He asked as he leaned down to look over her shoulder. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her cheeks lift slightly, meaning she was smiling again.

" Nothing really." Lucy replied. " I've basically finished everything I had planned to do today. So, I'm just looking up stuff about the city."

" Ah, Roma." Desmond said. Thinking about Ezio's memories about the beautiful city. " When _this_," he said, referring to all the drama going on, " is over. We should go exploring. I could show you around. The view's much better from the rooftops. Better than any pictures you'll see on Google Images." he said laughing.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yup." Desmond replied, " So it's a date then?" he asked, bringing his face a little closer to Lucy's neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and she felt her face going red. She was glad no one else had been in the room except them.

" I don't know. I'll think about it." She answered holding in a chuckle. She could just picture Desmond's stunned faced behind her. He was quiet for a minute, and she thought he might've walked away. Maybe he was disappointed? She was only kidding. God, he was such a baby sometimes. But hey, she loved him anyway.

Waaaait. What? Love? Ha, right. Scratch that. She had to many things on her mind to be worrying about love. And loving Desmond? He probably thought about her as just a friend. And a best friend was pushing it.

She was getting ready to turn around and see what happened to him, before she felt a soft pair of lips against her neck. She let out a surprised gasp.

" Desmond…" She said softly, sighing lightly, " That's not going to make me give in." she said, smiling again. She thought he would stop after that, but he didn't. Desmond hadn't made a move on Lucy before. But having that strange dream about her dying made him want to be a little adventurous. He took it as a sign that he should've made his feelings known. Because what if the opportunity was taken away? She had to know he loved her.

His kisses got slower. He was taking in the feel of her neck beneath his slips, the smell of her, and the feel of her hair touching his cheek.

" C'mon, go with me please." he said between kisses. Then he turned the spinning chair around so she was facing him. She gasped a little and Desmond noticed her eyes were closed and he smirked…she'd been enjoying it. He looked at her for a moment until she opened her blue eyes.

He leaned in again and kissed her neck again, his hand resting on her thigh. " Please." he almost whined. " You'd have fun, _bella." _he added. He had no idea why he'd decided to throw some Italian into the sentence, but she didn't seem to mind.

" S-sure." Lucy stuttered. He felt accomplished making her lose her composure for a second, being able to break that barrier he knew she tried so desperately to keep up. He knew she had a soft side. It was rare that he'd see it. He'd only seen that Lucy once or twice, but he'd never been the cause of that barrier.

He continued to kiss her neck, and his lips made his way to her ear. He earned a slight moan, though you couldn't hear it if you were even a step away.

" Desmond.." she said sighing again, " I-I'm working."

He ignored her and begain kissing her jaw, slowly making his way to her lips. He wanted to taste her, and he knew she wanted to do the same. As his lips reached the corner of her mouth, he pulled back an inch. He had to make sure she wanted this from him. And with one glance he knew she did.

There lips met, and Des smiled into the kiss. He couldn't help himself. She pressed her tongue gently against his lips, urging him to open them and he did so. They were so into the kiss, that it seemed Lucy totally forgot the point in time where Desmond switched places with her. He was sitting in the chair, and she was straddling him.

He pulled away slowly, " I don't think Google Images can be considered work." Desmond said looking up at her.

" I think it can if you work for Google." Lucy retorted.

" Oh and do you work for Google, _bella_?" He asked. " Undercover I'm assuming."

" I do, as a matter of fact." She answered. Desmond chuckled and brought his hand up to her cheek. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

" Hm. I love you, Desmond." Lucy whispered. Then she tensed up, as if she'd accidentally let those words slip from her lips.

" What?" Desmond asked. He thought he'd misheard.

" I mean, I love you Desmond…when you speak Italian." Lucy said, her eyes now open. " It's cool."

He just stared at her for a while. They both knew she wasn't talking about his Italian. Fearing that he was making her regret saying what she did, he spoke.

" _Dillo ancora_." Desmond said, answering her in Italian since she thought it was "cool", " Say it again, _bella_." he added, translating it for her. " Please."

She looked at him. All of her features screamed out FEAR! To him. He wanted her to say it again. He wanted to hear her say it again, so he was sure he didn't imagine it all.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, she spoke.

" I love you, Desmond." She said, and Desmond immediately knew she wasn't lying.

" I love you too, Lucy." He replied. " I love you too."

This time, Lucy was the one to kiss him.

Desmond was loving this. Why hadn't he done this before now? Jesus he could be a straight fool sometimes. He put his hands on her butt, both hands cupping either cheek and brought her closer to him. But as they kissed he felt a weird sensation. His arm was tingling. He ignored it at first, but when it didn't stop her pulled away, reluctantly.

Desmond's eyes widened as he looked at his arm, and saw the blade. He was positive he hadn't had it on before. _Positive._

" Desmond," Lucy said, her expression confused, " What are you-" she was cut off when the blade entered her stomach.

Desmond's eyes were glued to hers. " No! No! This isn't happening!" he screamed. Before he didn't get a chance to see the light die in her eyes. But he was seeing it now. " No. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming!" he yelled. She fell off of his lap and onto the floor. Her eyes looked blankly at the ceiling.

Desmond scrambled to get off the chair to get to her. He slid as his knees met the dark red liquid pooling around her. He lifted her torso up. And she looked up at him. He felt the tears stinging his face. This couldn't be happening again.

" Shaun! Rebecca!" Desmond yelled to no one. " Someone please help! Please!" he screamed and then looked back at the girl he just confessed his love for.

" Why, Desmond?" She whispered. " What did I do?"

Desmond bolted up from his sleep. " LUCY!" he screamed. He was still wearing his hoodie and it was wet with sweat. He could feel the sweat next to him on the bed he was in, and he could also feel it falling on his face.

He looked at his arm. There was the blade, and his sleeve that both had dried blood on it. It was turning a brownish color.

He looked around him, and had no idea where he was. Besides the bed he was on, there were only two other pieces of furniture in the all too white room: A dresser and a mirror directly across the room from him.

He saw his pain stricken face, and assumed that was what he'd looked like when he'd killed Lucy.

He'd killed Lucy.

He had to say it to himself a few times before it actually hit him. She was dead. And…he'd killed her. He'd killed the love of his life.

Juno. It was Juno's fault, and the stupid Apple's fault. And why had he had the blade in the first place.? He never usually had it on before. And because he had it on, she was gone…Forever. And it was his fault.

He couldn't help but let the tears spill over. It wasn't like there was anyone there to see him, so it's not like it mattered.

He jumped as he heard the _whoosh_ of a door slide open. A man in a lab coat walked through. He looked stressed.

" Who is this Lucy character you keep speaking about?" The man said. His voice sounded like the one who'd been referred to as William after…what happened.

" She's…she's my friend." Desmond answered. Not really feeling like explaining who Lucy was in front of a person he didn't even know.

" Where the hell am I?" Desmond asked impatiently.

_This better not be Abstergo Industries or __so help me I will__-_

" Well, not Abstergo if that what's your thinking." he said. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. " We were contacted by someone by the codename of Stillman. She said you had the Apple of Eden, or you were close to attaining it. So, we came to help you all out. But it seems you were the only one there."

" H-how was I the only one there. I had friends with me, Shaun, Rebecca…L-lucy."

" Are you sure about this?" William asked. " Like I said Desmond, no one was there…but you."

" I'm positive! I'm not crazy, damnit!"

" I didn't say you were, Mr. Miles. Calm down!" William yelled back. " Well, unfortunately your 'friends' weren't there, and neither was the Apple. Where did you put it?"

" I d-don't know. I had it in my hand before I-" Desmond stopped. Not wanting to think about that moment _again._

" Before you _what?"_ William asked impatiently.

" Nothing." Desmond said. His tone final.

William sighed. " I feared this. " he said. " We need to put you in the Animus again. You have to revisit that memory. We need that Apple." he said and grabbed for Desmond's arm.

" Hell no! I'm not doing that.!" Desmond yelled as he snatched his arm back. He'd already lived that twice. He couldn't do it again. He was going to go crazy.

He assumed it hadn't even been a day. He couldn't be without Lucy.

It was driving him insane.

* * *

**R&R please!**

**Thankssss!**

**-Taylor(:**


	3. Have A Little Faith, Desmond

" I don't even know why I'm listening to you!" Desmond said angrily as William kept demanding he get in the Animus. " I don't even know who the _hell_ you are!"

" Hmm. I guess I did forget to explain. But information about me will come in time…it's a long, long story." William admitted but he originally thought Desmond would've known. " But were you not with this Stillman character when the emails were being relayed back and forth?"

" Someone named _Stillman_ contacted you?" Desmond asked. It wasn't the most creative codename, so he knew Lucy was Stillman. Seeing as that was her last name.

" That's correct."

" What…what did she say to you exactly?" Desmond asked.

" She said that you were going to get the Apple, and we should come just in case anything went wrong." William explained.

So she _knew_ something bad was going to happen. Why hadn't she told him? They could've taken extra precautions.

" But after looking at you, you were recognizable from Abstergo's files, as being Desmond Miles. So, really, my question is, ' Were you pretending to be Stillman? Because if you are your confused act is getting a _little_ old, Mr. Miles."

" I'm not Stillman. Stillman is _Lucy." _Desmond corrected him. William kept talking to him like he was a mental patient, and he was getting fucking tired of it.

" Lucy…you keep saying her name" Will said, obviously still believing he was a little psycho. William sighed and stood up. " Please, Mr. Miles. Can we go to the Animus and get this sorted? You have to relive the memory or the Apple might fall into the wrong hands…if it hasn't already."

Desmond shook his head again, faster this time. " No. I can't do it again. I just can't."

" This isn't about _you!_" William yelled. He was getting extremely frustrated with Desmond. " This is about the _entire world._ Now stop being so damn selfish, and let's GO!"

It took Desmond a minute to realize that this William guy was right. He was being selfish. As far as he knew, the world was really depending on him, and he needed to suck. It. Up. And be a man.

Be didn't say a word and got up from the bed before going to the door William used to get into the room. He nodded to the man, signaling he was ready to go, and William got up to lead the way.

They walked out of the room and went down a series of hallways. The only lighting throughout the building were the fluorescent blue lights on the floor. Because of this, he couldn't even imagine or get a slight idea of where they were. They could be in an entirely different country for all he knew. It's not like Desmond really knew how long he'd been unconscious.

Therefore, there was no hope of him escaping. He desperately hoped wherever he was, he wasn't going to be as much of a prisoner like he was in Abstergo.

After all, William didn't seem threatening. He was a slim brown haired man and he didn't look too old. He was probably in his late thirties, early forties. Though he was slim and non threatening, he looked like he could properly defend himself in a fight. Desmond wasn't up to testing that theory though.

They went through a sliding door, and inside were computers lighting the walls, and in the center of the room was an Animus. Desmond shivered involuntarily as he neared it. William told him to lay down and he did so. He shivered again as his skin made contact with the cold metal.

William leaned over Desmond and put something over his head and he could no longer see anything. Suddenly, the Assassin symbol appeared above him, glowing red

_They're Assassin's! _Was the last thing Desmond thought before he found himself in the bright blue circular room that would forever haunt his dreams.

He relived everything again. The room disappeared and memories flashed before him.

Navigating through the Coliseum, discovering the underground tunnel. Juno coming to him as he opened the secret door in those tunnels. Then being in Juno's sanctuary and jumping around to find the entrance to below ground.

Then again he was in the blue circular room. He gained the path to the Apple again, and trembled as the stairs appeared, leading to the damned ball.

" I can't believe we're finally here." He heard Lucy say, and tried to ignore her. He was just going to try to push through this memory without really thinking. He'd pick up the Apple and then purposely zone out. He wasn't joking when he said he was going crazy,

The four of them walked up to the pedestal and looked at it.

" So where are the temples?" Shaun asked. Not really any of them, but the general room.

" Do you want me to ask it?" He asked him.

" Or think it or something." Lucy said, and again he ed out her voice. I walked up to the ball as everyone looked around the room, gazing in awe. All of a sudden there were symbols coming out of the ball, being projected around the walls.

" Are you sure you asked it the right thing?" Lucy asked Desmond. He didn't answer.

Shaun studied the symbols, " I know this. I know that symbol. That's a Phrygian Cap, it's stands for freedom…and that, that's a Masonic eye. Now those two come together in only one place-"

And then he grabbed the apple. He just HAD to grab the damn apple RIGHT when Shaun was explaining things.

_Damnit, Desmond! _He cursed himself.

" What's happening? I can't move!" Desmond said as his friends stayed frozen beside him. Juno talked her crap, talking about the 72nd day, and someone accompanying him through the gate. He didn't understand her now, just like he didn't understand her then. He tried his best to block everything out completely, but it wasn't working.

" She lies not within our sight . The cross darkens the horizon." Juno said, and then made him turn around. He was now facing Lucy, still frozen, still being amazed by the symbols above her.

" What are you doing?" Desmond said, fear in his voice.

" The path must be opened. You can not escape your part in this. The scales shall be balanced."

The apple pulsed, he took one step closer to her.

_Zone out you idiot!_ Desmond thought but he couldn't. He couldn't stop staring at Lucy.

Another pulse, another step. Then another

" Stop! Please!" Desmond begged. But Juno wouldn't have it.

" You know very little, we must guide you!" Juno yelled.

Pulse. Step.

" Cease your struggle!" Juno yelled again.

Pulse. Step. The blade unsheathed. Arm pulled back.

" No!" Desmond screamed. Again he found himself looking into Lucy's eyes, " Why didn't I tell you before this?" he said aloud. Even though in the memory not even Juno would hear it. He should've done what he dreamed about way before this moment. If he only knew.

Truth was though, he could say as many 'why's and say as many 'if this had happened's, and as many 'if' s as he wanted. But it wasn't going to change anything. And _that_ was what was really driving him crazy.

Stab!

No. No, no, no. Desmond thought. He tried to zone out again. Tried to mentally close his eyes. But it couldn't be done. He saw the light in her eyes again, and he saw it go out.

" It is done. The way lies all before you. Only 'she' remains to be found. Awaken the sixth. Go! ALONE!"

Fall. Bleed. Blackout.

He was now begging to get out of the Animus. It seemed as he was experiencing the tragedy for the third time, it was going slower. Like the goal was to put Desmond through torture.

Right when he felt he was going just as crazy as William thought he was, he found himself looking at the glowing red Assassin symbol he saw when he went in. It was now glowing red and he was glad. That meant it was over and he wouldn't have to see her die anymore.

He could now focus on the present, and maybe William would be able to decipher what Juno was saying because he sure as hell didn't know. He didn't know how to interpret people who spoke in metaphors. He liked when people said what they meant, people who were straight forward. And although what Juno had been saying was extremely important, he couldn't figured it out. He wished he'd been Shaun. Then he would've known. Probably.

William frowned as he could once again see Desmond's face.

" Well, it doesn't seem like that helped us…with figuring out the Apple's location." William began, " Fortunately, you weren't hallucinating your 'friends'. Which means you are not delusional and I can believe what you say."

" That's what I told you in the beginning dumbass." Desmond mumbled angrily as he sat up.

" What was that?" William asked and Desmond just shook his head. " Anyway, since for now the hope of finding the Apple is lost, we will focus on Juno's instructions. Erudito is best at deciphering these kinds of things, so he will help us. "

" How long will it take him?" Desmond asked, " We don't have much time. We only have 71 more days."

" 69, Mr. Miles."

" What?"

" You've been unconscious for three days, Mr. Miles."

" Well, _damn._" Desmond said under his breath," Damn. Damn. _Damn_."

Desmond's head snapped to the door after hearing a _whoosh_ sound. It was a tall man, muscular build, medium length black hair. He was wearing the same lab coat William had. As he examined him further, he noticed the Assassin symbol on his jacket pocket. He looked at William and his jacket pocket, and it was there too.

Maybe they really were trying to help? If they were Assassin's they could be trusted. He suddenly felt more comfortable.

" Already done deciphering, William." Erudito said. He walked over and stood by the animus, carrying a clip board. Desmond caught just a glimpse and saw tons of scribbles all over the sheet. The fact that he took all those notes in that time was crazy.

The three went over the notes together. They'd decided the theory on who Juno was referring to when she was referring to a 'she', and also what she meant when she said 'she lies not within our sight. The cross shall darken the horizon'.

" So, what your basically saying is I have to fuck this Eve descendant because I'm a descendant of _Adam_?" Desmond said surprised. Why was It him that was always special? God damnit.

" Not only that. But both you and the descendant of Eve have very, very special DNA. With the two of you combined, your child would have the DNA of 'The Ones Who Came Before'. Your child would be a being just like Juno, except a few powers short. Your child would have the power to save the world from whatever is coming." Erudito explained, extreme excitement in his voice.

Desmond nodded and tried to seem interested about Erudito's discoveries, but he wasn't interested in creating a child with Eve. If anyone, he would want to make one with Lucy. No one else. He would do the deed with the descendant and then leave. No other girl was worth his time except-her.

" But why did she need to kill Lucy?" Desmond asked. " That's what I still don't understand." he added, he sounded troubled. But maybe if Des knew _why_ he'd be able to calm down, at least a little.

Erudito looked at William, and William nodded. " She was getting in the way. Clouding your judgment..."

" You were in love with her Desmond. The Ones Who Came Before knew that if you were in love with another girl, you wouldn't fall in love with Eve, and therefore the child would never be born…" William added.

" That's bullshit." Desmond said. His sentence started of quiet, but you could hear the anger towards the end. " So not only do I have to have sex and impregnate her, but I have to _fall in love with her?_! That's ridiculous! Because you know what? I'm not going to be able to. Especially not in 69 fucking days!"

" Calm down Mr. Miles!" William yelled.

Desmond jumped up from the Animus and shoved William. " Stop telling me to calm down! You calm down!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

" Desmond. Please. Look, maybe you don't have to fall in love with her. We don't know yet. Just calm d-…I mean uh, relax. Please." Erudito said, trying to calm the situation. Desmond looked at the two, and then walked back over to sit on the Animus. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

" Where do we start looking." Desmond said, not looking up.

" Well, I also deciphered what your friend Shaun said. He said the Phrygian Cap and Masonic eye meet in only one place. The point in time where they do is the Renaissance. We know that Ezio was in France for a period of time. So the plan is to send you back."

" We think or rather hope Ezio had contact with a descendant from that time. So once we find that descendant then, she will lead us to the descendant in our time."

He sighed, all this thinking was making my head hurt.

" Here, lay back down. I'm putting you back in. Just…search for some clues. Whatever you find important, relay It back to us, just in case the Animus won't catch it."

" Got it." Desmond said as he laid back on the Animus. Again the shield stretched over his head, and Assassin sign glowed.

He opened his eyes and discovered Erudito was right. Ezio had been in France before. Odd.

Machiavelli and La Volpe were flanking his sides as they towered above a meeting. They were sitting on top on a rooftop. Below them were Lucrezia Borgia and some soldiers. It surprised him because he would've thought she was dead. Thought someone would've killed her after what happened in Roma.

" She is stupid to think we would not find her here. Idiota." La Volpe said.

" She probably knows we are after her, La Volpe. She is not _that_ stupid." Machiavelli answered,

" Si, I can guarantee she's brought people to defend her." Ezio chimed in.

" She is the last Borgia descendant. If she wishes to control Roma again, believe me she will find a way to achieve that goal." La Volpe said.

" So we must stop her." Ezio said. " I will handle this just as I handled her father and brother."

" Let's hope you don't handle her as you handled her father." Machiavelli said, " Remember, what leaving him alive did." he added.

" It will not be the same, Machiavelli." Ezio snapped back. He continued where he left off, " It shouldn't be hard." he looked at La Volpe. " Figure out just how much protection she has, and then I will plan the attack."

" I'll be done by dark." La Volpe answered.

" Bene." Ezio answered.

" See you both soon." Machiavelli said and jumped from the building, landing in a wagon of hay.

" But I do have a sliver of information. Something I've heard around." La Volpe said after Machiavelli was out of sight. " She has some Assassin's behind her. She paid them during the trip from Roma to here. If you follow her, be careful, Ezio."

" I will." Ezio nodded.

La Volpe nodded to Ezio and took the Leap Of Faith after him. He too escaped without being seen by Lucrezia or her guards.

The guards dispersed after Lucrezia dismissed them, and Lucrezia herself began to walk. Alone. By herself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to eliminate her.

He scaled another house, and jumped to another, being sure to keep an eye on her. The minute he reached the end of the building, he extended his blade, and leaped for Rodrigo Borgia's daughter.

As he neared her, he was taken out of the air by another body. Both crashed to the floor. Lucrezia didn't even look back because she hadn't heard.

Ezio grunted as his head crashed into the ground. He could tell the one on top of him was a woman, just by the weight. He hadn't even opened his eyes before he heard the sound of a hidden blade at his throat. He waited for her to slash his throat, but it didn't come, and he took that moment of hesitation, and flipped her over so the situation was reversed.

He unsheathed his blade and just as he was about to stab her, he looked at her face. This time, he was the one to hesitate. Well, really, Desmond's turn to hesitate.

Those eyes. They were all too familiar. Only one female he'd ever known had those blue eyes.

Lucy.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Ezio off of her, and took off in another direction and he took off after her. Shoving everyone out of his way.

She jumped onto the church and scaled the wall, and Ezio wasn't far behind her. He was fast but she had some good speed on her. Eventually he was practically on her heels. Just as he was about to tackle her, she jumped onto the church's tower. Going up and up and up and up. When she got to the top, Ezio grinned. He knew he cornered her. He grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. She looked down the building and then turned around to look at him.

They didn't do anything and just stared.

She began to back up slowly, until she was at the end of a pole extended from the building. One you would jump from.

She held her hand across her chest, and hid the finger next to her pinky so it appeared it wasn't there.

" Everything is not as bad as it seems. Just try and have a little faith, Desmond." And with that, she fell backwards and disappeared.

* * *

**Well, I really enjoyed this(((: Did you all?**  
**If you did, be sure to review. It what's keeps me motivated and let's me know you're reading! **  
**The next chapter will be up very soon!**

**-Taylor**

**P.S Remember R&R!**


	4. Alive Again

" Who is Desmond!" Ezio yelled.

Desmond gasped as he opened his eyes and was put back in recent times.

" Holy shit." He said as the shield above him slid back to reveal his face. He sat up quickly.

" How did she know who you were?" Erudito asked, obviously stumped.

Desmond smiled to himself. " I'll let you know, when I'm positively sure." he said. " Do you have any clue where we are?"

" Well, of course we do. We brought _you_ here, remember?" William said. " Paris, France." he said in a makeshift French accent.

Perfect! He could start looking here! Maybe she was giving him a sign? She had to know he'd go looking for her.

He jumped off of the Animus. " Lead me out of here. I need some air." he said to the two, who were staring at him. They shared a look.

" Ah, sure." William said slowly and led him out of the room. There were a crap load of hallways and Desmond felt like it took forever to get out. But he memorized the hallways so eventually he could leave when he pleased. " Be back soon, or we'll come looking for you. And we won't be too happy." he warned.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever." Desmond said and waved his hand. He took in the area around him. He'd only been in the part of France that he saw when he was in Ezio, but he felt like he knew the area completely.

He'd gotten lost a few times…well, more than a few times. But got where he was going, eventually. He looked up at the church, and took a deep breath and hoped that he wasn't wrong. Maybe it was a sign and maybe she would meet him there.

There was no doubt that this was the church. He glanced around making sure no one was staring, and scaled the wall. He knew this was the same place when he could see Ezio's ghost. It was amazing that now he thought seeing ghosts were normal, although they did scare him a little sometimes.

He climbed up on the same ledge he was at before, and stood atop it. He looked around for a long time and saw no one. His heart sank a little, but he wouldn't give his hopes up so soon. He sat down ontop of the building and waited.

And waited an hour.

An hour and ten minutes.

An hour an fifteen.

And hour and twenty.

An hour and a half.

He sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. Maybe she wasn't coming. He knew it had to be too good to be true. It always was.

She was dead. She was gone and he just needed to accept it.

He stood up and turned and walked to the edge of the tower.

" Desmond?"

He turned around slowly, desperately hoping he hadn't been imaging that voice because he was wishing he would hear just that.

When his eyes locked with hers, he was speechless, and apparently she was too.

It was her. It was Lucy. And she was totally and completely _alive._

She walked over to him, since Desmond's feet seemed completely glued to the roof, and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his torso. He hugged her back of course, taking in her warmth, savoring it. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she laid her head on his shoulder and they both stayed there. He was so happy he could _die_…but he sure as hell wasn't going to.

He held her there in his arms, and they didn't speak, but they didn't really need to. All the explanations, the questions, they could wait. Right now what they both cared about right now, was each other. And they didn't need to tell each other that.

Eventually, Lucy took back her hands, and moved them so the were cradling either side of Desmond's face. Her eyes traveled from his eyes, to his lips, and then back again. Then to Desmond's delight, she leaned in and there lips met.

And _hell yes_ it was way better than his dreams.

* * *

**This chapter is short, but I wanted to get another chapter out today. The next chapter will be out next year! Also known as, tomorrow!  
****Happy New Years Eve everyone!**

**Love you all,**

**Taylor(:**


	5. Departure

They continued to kiss with such passion, such want, such _need._

Desmond thought it was a shame that it took 'death' to allow them to actually do what they'd wanted to do for so long.

It'd only been three days apart, but it felt like forever to him. It always felt like that when you were dealing with someone you loved. Half of him, half of his soul had been lost without her. And when he saw her face, when he kissed her, the other half he thought was gone forever joined him again. And it was the best feeling in the world. Words couldn't even describe it.

Desmond was the one to pull away and he smiled. With both their eyes closed they leaned there heads together, catching their breath.

" I missed you so much." Desmond whispered.

" I missed you more." Lucy whispered back then opened her eyes. When Desmond opened his eyes, he noticed she was crying. That made him want to cry, but he wasn't gonna do it in front of her.

" I hope those are happy tears." Desmond said, gently brushing them away with his thumb.

" They are." Lucy answered.

" Good." Desmond said and began kissing her again. She kissed back but then she pushed him away gently.

" We need to talk." She told him, her voice suddenly serious. He knew that voice. She used it all the time. He hadn't heard it in a while though, so it surprised him. But he nodded. He sat down, his legs open and his arms stretched out behind him.

" Let's get talking then." He said, matching her serious tone. She sat down between his legs, her back to him, and she leaned back as Desmond wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to let go of her for one second, fearing that she'd disappear.

" Why did you do it, Desmond?" Lucy asked him, " What did I do?" she added on, her words flying quickly like she'd been waiting to ask that question for a while. He was surprised that his dream had been so accurate that she'd said those exact words. Apparently, he knew his Lucy.

He also knew that'd be the first thing she'd ask. Good thing he had a good, believable and truthful answer.

" The Apple had control of me." Desmond answered quietly, " I wouldn't do that on purpose. You should know I'd never do that to you. Never."

" I believe you." Lucy said, " I just wanted to hear you say it." she added.

" What happened to you after that?" Desmond asked.

"…It's a long story." Lucy sighed.

" We got time." Desmond answered. Truthfully, he didn't. It'd been hours and William and Erudito were probably worried and a little pissed.

" Well, Shaun and Rebecca were scared shitless obviously. I personally don't remember much, but Shaun said that they hid you, since you were knocked out, so that in case someone came no one would find you. Then they basically made a makeshift bandage and tried to get me to the nearest hospital…and then uh, we…"

" You what?" Desmond asked, wondering why she stopped.

" That parts not really important." She answered. " But anyway, when we went back to find you, you were gone…I thought you were dead. The three of us, well we've basically been sulking the last few days." She finished.

" What made you come into the Animus to find Ezio?" Desmond asked. He had so many questions.

" I had a sliver of hope that maybe you were alive and that my friends had found you." She answered, not seeming the least bit bothered with his questions.

" The assassin's? William and Erudito?" Desmond asked.

She nodded.

For the time being, Desmond seemed satisfied with her answers, though he felt like she was leaving something out, something important. But he didn't want to pressure her on it. Maybe she'd tell him sooner or later. He trusted she would eventually tell him the truth.

There was silence and then Desmond spoke.

" Lucy, can I…can I tell you something?" Desmond asked, " It's uh, it's important."

" Mm-hmm. Go ahead." She answered leaning into him a little more.

" Well, I haven't done a crap load of thinking, since I've been unconscious for like three days, but I've done a lot of it. And we've been somewhat close for a really long time, and in that time I've grown very fond of you…" Desmond started. In his opinion he thought just what he'd said already sounded retarded. He wasn't in these kinds of situations a lot, so he didn't exactly know how to say what he wanted to.

" And when we were down there, in Juno's underground temple, and no one could move but me, the world just like…stopped. You and Shaun and Becca just stopped moving. The Apple edged me closer and closer to you, it made me take out the blade. And…right…right before I stabbed you, " he found it weird how he still couldn't really talk about it, even though he knew Lucy was alive now, the moment was still a nightmare in his eyes.

She turned around slightly in his arms so she could look at his face. But he wasn't looking at her. He was just gazing off into the distance. Studying his face, she could even tell he was turning red, though you would think since he was considerably dark you wouldn't be able to. She could tell he paused because his emotions were getting the better of him, and she kind of wished he'd let it out in front of her. She wished he knew he could be emotional with her. She'd never seen that side of him before, so this was entirely new to her. But then again, she'd never shown her emotional side to him, until today.

Desmond took a deep breath so he wouldn't break down again, and calmed himself, " A lot of thoughts flooded my mind. But a few in particular really bothered me. The fact that I'd had feelings for you, and I never told you. That we never got far. And before I could've even told you, you were just gone. You…"

Lucy frowned, and turned his head so he was looking at her. " It's okay, Desmond." she said, on hand softly resting on his cheek. He looked at her and then looked down.

" Y-you slipped away from m-me," He carried on, his voice a little shaky, " before I could tell you, that I loved you." he looked up at her again, now tears were in both their eyes. " I love you, Lucy. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." he said and then blinked, letting the tears flow freely down his face.

He kissed her then, him wiping away her tears as she wiped away his. With their lips still locked, she turned around completely, her knees under her, facing Desmond head on. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer. She pulled away.

" I love you too, Desmond." She whispered against his lips. They kissed again, and he held her as he did before.

They sat on that rooftop all night in silence. The silence never got awkward though. They didn't really need to talk about anything, they were still happy. They watched the sunset together, and soon after the sun went down, there was a loud beeping sound. It came from Lucy's jacket pocket. She pulled it out, glanced at it and then jumped up.

" Desmond, I have to go." She said quickly. " It was nice spending some time with you." she said walking to the edge of the tower. Desmond jumped up after her.

" Why are you saying it like I'm not going to see you soon?" Desmond asked, more than a little worried.

She stopped, turned around, and bit her lip, " Because you're not." she answered bluntly.

Desmond's eyebrows furrowed, " And why not?"

" Desmond, I've already heard from Erudito what Juno meant. He emailed me earlierYou need to find Eve's descendant. It's not like I can be in your life anymore..." she turned around and continue to walk closer to the ledge.

Desmond jogged up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, " You think I even care about, Eve? Erudito says I have to have a child with her and that's it."

Lucy laughed, but with no humor. " You say that like its not a big deal."

" It isn't a big deal."

" Having _sex_ with Eve's descendant isn't a big deal?" Lucy asked, her voice rising in volume. " See, I'm already doing it. Clouding your judgment. I only came to talk to you, Desmond. To get everything sorted out about the other day. To be with you before I left permanently. We can't be together Desmond."

" _What?"_ Desmond retorted, anger and confusion in his voice. " So you're gonna kiss me, tell me you love me, and then _leave_? What the fuck is this! I can't be without you and you _know that._" he said, his voice rising. It was like a fucking soap opera.

She sighed, " I do know that. And it was probably a bad decision to come here in the first place." she said, " I…I can't be without you either, Des. And you have to know this is hard for me too. But the whole world is depending on you. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders, and I don't want to add to that. I don't want to put more pressure on you. I don't want to be the person stopping you from doing what you need to do…"

" You will put more pressure on me if you leave, Lucy." Desmond insisted, trying to convince her to stay. She couldn't just leave him. Not now. Not after she knew he needed her, and not after he knew she needed him.

" You'll get used to it." She frowned. " I'm sorry, Desmond. I really am. You have to believe that." she said looking up at him. She kissed him gently on the lips. " Go save the world Desmond." she said smiling sadly and backing up another few steps. " I love you." she turned around and jumped off.

Desmond ran to the ledge, and watched her as she ran. He watched her figure disappear. But as she went, Desmond noticed one thing in particular. The jacket she was wearing.

It had the Abstergo logo plastered on the back.

" No."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn.**

**Man, I love these two, and I was feelin' a little lovey-dovey, so this chapter is kinda too romantic and sappy. Sorry XD I had to put it in sometime. And I happened to be listening to This Woman's Work by Maxwell, so it kinda made me feel emotional, and that was put into my writing.**

**Read and Review! **

**Oh! And Happy 2011 Everybody!**

**-Taylor(:**


	6. Sneak

Desmond looked behind him towards the Assassin's base, and then to where Lucy had gone. He had to make a decision. He shook his head. He wasn't going to let her get away from him. He just got her back and he was _not_ about to let her go. Not ever again.

Knowing there'd probably be extreme consequences when he would finally get back, he jumped off the tower and took off after her, blending in with the crowds of people on the ground below. She had gotten pretty far ahead but he could still see her blonde head sticking out above the rest.

He needed to figure out where she was going, and he needed to figure out why the hell she was wearing an Abstergo jacket. It didn't make any sense.

She was walking with the crowd for a while until she turned down an alley after glancing around. He ducked low, and jogged faster to catch up.

He back himself up against a wall, and peeked down the alley. She typed in a pass code that was revealed when she stepped closer to the entryway and the seemingly normal door slid open. The last thing he heard was the click-clack of footsteps. It sounded like she was going down a set of stairs. Once she disappeared he ran to the door, only to have it shut in his face.

" Shit." Desmond cursed under his breath. He should've taken that as a sign to get the hell out, to go back to base. That's what he _should _have done. But he didn't.

He heard another pair of footsteps nearing and ran and hid on the side of a dumpster located directly across from the door. Desmond took a deep breath, unsheathed his blade and readied himself. He had to think like an assassin. He had to really trigger the Ezio Auditore inside of him.

The footsteps came from a man. He was dressed casually: jeans, sneakers, and a dark blue hoodie. As he came up to the door, he noticed the Abstergo symbol on the back of his hoodie.

_Well, seems like they're not trying to blend, eh? _Desmond thought.

He took another deep breath and came out from behind the dumpster. He snuck up behind him and slung his arm around the mans neck, making sure he couldn't move. With his other arm he held his blade against his neck.

" What's the passcode." Desmond asked sharply, making sure to keep his voice low.

" Who are you?" The man asked Desmond, with the little air he could manage to inhale.

" I'm about to be the one who ends your _life_ if you don't tell me the _fucking passcode!"_ Desmond said loudly, and then quieted himself. Not trying to draw to much attention.

" O-okay, okay." The man replied, trembling. " 0-8-0-2-9-5. Okay? Let me go."

" Thanks." Desmond, smiling at his accomplishment. " Hopefully you won't remember this." Still grabbing the man, he turned around, and slammed the guys head onto the side of the dumpster, knocking him out instantly.

He was about to just type in the passcode and walk in. But taking another glance at his clothes, he figured he wouldn't exactly blend in. He walked over to the unfortunate man, and turned his body face up. He stripped the guy down, leaving him only in his boxer shorts and socks.

He picked up the guy, opened the dumpster doors. " Sorry about this. You might need to make sure you take a shower in the morning." he laughed to himself and put the unconscious man in. He kind of had to though. He couldn't just leave him in the alleyway. He shut the doors, and walked back over to the pad to type in the passcode.

" 0-8-0-2-9-5." Desmond said aloud as he pushed the keys. The door _whooshed_ open and Desmond walked in. He put the hood up on the hoodie , went down a set of stairs, and then going through a long tunnel. This place's surroundings definetly weren't as high tech as the Assassin's hideout, but the equipment he'd realized told otherwise.

There were many sliding doors, people typing away at computers, others chit-chatting in the hallways. He was stump, he had no idea how he was going to find where Lucy had gone. He felt dumb after realizing what he should've of done. Eagle vision obviously. He could've even used it before in the alley.

He triggered it, and around him the whole room was filled with red. He actually felt a little overwhelmed. But as he looked to the ground he saw footsteps, highlighted in blue. That meant an ally. That meant Lucy.

He followed the footsteps and was looking at the ground for so long he bumped into someone.

" Hey, Kevin! Where you been, man?" The random kid asked.

_Oh, shit. _Desmond thought. He should really look at where he's going.

" Uhm, out." Desmond answered quickly. " Look…_man_, I gotta go."

" Dude, you sick or something?" the guy asked, " You sound like you're a little hoarse."

" Uh, yeah. I have the flu. Must've caught it a few days ago." Desmond said, totally improvising. " Look, I don't want to get you sick so…see you later."

" Uh, yeah. See ya." The man replied as Desmond walked off, obviously suspicious. But he didn't pursue his suspicions, lucky for him.

He continued following the footsteps and started to wonder how long they would go. He didn't want to not be able to find his way out., but that's how it seemed like it was going to be.

He went up a set of stairs, and then another and then another, getting Hi's and Hey's, and Yo's the whole way. They all eyes him weird when he just waved back. Guess that's not what Kevin would've done.

He finally saw the blonde he was searching for, leaning beside a door and writing something on a clip board. She seemed kind of out of it, like she wasn't focusing on what she was looking at, and just as he walked forward to get closer to her, someone came out of the door she was leaning next to.

He was an old man, grey haired a beard. He touched Lucy's shoulder gently and said something to her Desmond couldn't hear.

Ha, Desmond could've sworn he looked just like…just like…

Vidic.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know this is short haha. But I always like to put a sort of cliffhanger ending on it, and I thought this'd be a good place to stop. But Chapter Seven should be out later today. I don't think it'll take me more than the rest of the day.**

**Read && Review!**

**-Taylor(:**


	7. You Can't Keep Me Away

Could. This. Day. Get any more fucked up?

Vidic? Really? VIDIC? That old perverted little bastard?

Desmond's fists clenched at his sides.

" Where've you been?" Vidic asked, " I've been looking for you _all day." _he said planting a kiss upon her cheek. It took all the self control in Desmond's body not to slit Vidic's throat. But if he did, there was no way he was getting out of there alive. There were too many templars.

" Sorry. I was out. Just taking care of things." Lucy replied quietly.

" Well, come up to my office later and tell me about the things you took care of. Then you can take care of some other _things_ with me. " Vidic smirked and then walked away towards Desmond. " Hello, Kevin."

" Hello, bastardo." Desmond mumbled when Vidic was out of hearing distance. He had to get to the bottom of things. Why on earth would she be working with Vidic? Why on earth would she _want_ to be with Vidic. After all they'd done to escape Abstergo industries, after all they'd done to stay away from that man, she went _back_ to them.

There had to be a good explanation. Otherwise why would she have spent all that time with him that day? Tell him all that she did…but wait. Maybe the part that he thought she was lying about, maybe the part he thought she left out, was about this?

Well, when he got her alone, he was gonna give her a piece of his damn mind.

She walked off and he stormed after her. Just as he caught up to her, he felt someone restrain his hands.

" Let go of me!" He snapped. He didn't mean to be loud, but he was already pissed off and at that moment couldn't really contain his anger.

Someone yanked off his hood, revealing his anger stricken face.

" You thought we couldn't sense an intruder, _man._" said the same guy he'd bumped into earlier. He stood in front of Desmond and scowled at him. Desmond thought everyone in there would've recognized his face right away, but when they didn't realize who he was he grinned, but tried to hold it in.

" Well, you didn't. For a long ass time. So no, I didn't think so." Desmond spat.

Lucy spun around, and he saw her eyes widen seeing Desmond face. He saw her try to regain her composure and she took a breath. She walked towards the two men holding Desmond, and the man speaking to him, and looked at Desmond.

" Who's this?" Desmond said, pretending she didn't know him.

" He snuck in. Pretending he was Kevin." The guy said, sounding Triumphant. " But since you're here I won't bother taking him to Vidic. What would you wish to do with him?" he asked. He talked to her way different then he talked to the other guards or to him. He talked to her like she was important, like she was higher up than him. Was Lucy one of the ones in charge now?

" I'll take him. Just take him to my office." She answered.

" Not the alley?"

" _My office, Derrick._" She said sharply and the guards holding Desmond obeyed. " And go find Kevin. He has to be around here somewhere."

She walked past the four quickly like she had to go do something. And the guards practically dragged a struggling Desmond to Lucy's office. When they got there it was quite plain. Just with a desk, a computer a bookcase, and a window.

They shoved him in the room, not even bothering to put him in the chair, and shut the door quickly, locking him in.

He paced the room, waiting for what seemed like hours until Lucy opened up the door. She marched up to him and slapped him straight across the face.

" What is _wrong _with you!" Lucy yelled. " Why would you come in here? Are you _fucking_ nuts?" she screamed as he held his burning cheek.

" You could leave like that and not expect me to come after you." Desmond muttered. She put up two fingers to her temples as rubbed them in circles, as if he was giving her a headache. " But while we're talking about what's wrong with me, we should be talking about what's wrong with _you._ Would you kindly explain why the_ fuck_ you're with the Templars! After all the shit they've put us through!"

That shut her up.

And if that wasn't enough, Desmond felt like he had to add onto that, " And the _things you plan to take care of_ with Vidic! Of all people! And-"

" Desmond. Shut. The Fuck. Up!" Lucy yelled finally, shutting him up. She walked over to the front of the desk and sat down. " It's not like I _want_ to be here Desmond. They'd found us. What else were we supposed to do?"

" Us?" Desmond said. " Us as in…?"

" Us as in Shaun, Rebecca, and I. " She answered.

" They're here?" He asked, " Well, why the hell haven't you left yet?"

" Ugh. I swear you're so slow sometimes." She said, sighing, " We can't leave." she said slowly, " We'll die if we do. In Abstergo's eyes, I'm already a traitor as it is, and I had to practically get on my knees and beg Vidic to keep them alive too. We leave. We die. Simple as that."

" You leave. You don't get caught. That's simple too." Desmond said matter-of-factly. " I could help you get out, we can leave-"

" They have the Apple, Desmond." she said suddenly, " So no. It's not simple."

They had the Apple? No wonder Vidic seemed so cheery.

Desmond ran a hand through his hair. Well at least he knew where the Apple was. But there was still a problem. How the hell was he gonna get it?

" And why did I see…Vidic touch you like that? And you let him, and you seemed happy about it."

" That…that was one of the consequences of saving Shaun and Rebecca. I had to swear myself to him." She answered sadly. " I had to be his right hand girl. But, it was worth it if I could save their lives."

" God damnit, Lucy." Desmond sighed, " I think that's the problem. You _never_ think of yourself. I mean it's noble and sweet, but you need to think of yourself."

" I need to think of myself Desmond? Do you know where'd we'd be if I only though of myself?" Lucy scoffed. " We'd all be six feet under, and the world would be over."

" I guess you have a point." Desmond admitted and she nodded knowingly.

" Thing is, while we're here, we can watch over the Apple. We're not giving up, Desmond. You have to know that. We wouldn't just cross you. We might have to act like we're apart of the templars, but we're really not." she insisted.

" Yeah I know. I guess…I'm fine with everything…" Desmond said, " Except Vidic. I'm _not_ okay with that."

Lucy shrugged, " Me neither."

" Can I see them? Shaun and Rebecca?" Desmond asked, hoping she'd say yes, but feeling like she'd say no.

" No." Ah, there it was.

" Why not?" Desmond complained. " You're not even supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be killing you right now. I can't just stroll with you down the hallway. You're already at too much of a risk. I'm not putting you in anymore danger." she answered looking up at him.

" You can't come back here now Desmond. When the time comes, we'll help you. But that time isn't now. And you need to stay away from here, from Becca, from Shaun…and from me. I mean it."

He took that as the exact opposite of what she said, but he nodded. " Alright. Fine. You win." he said sadly. She stood up and took his hand as she walked over to the lone window. She unlocked and opened it with one hand. He turned to face her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He climbed out the window and hung outside.

" One thing though, Lucy." Desmond said. " When you're uh, 'taking care of things', make sure you kick him in the balls. Even if its on accident, at least _once._ Please?"

Lucy tried to keep a straight face, but then she started laughing, " Yeah. Sure." she smiled and he smiled back.

" I love you." He said, still smiling.

" I love you, too." She replied. He could hear her tell him that all day. He jumped down from the window and had to latch onto a few windows before he hit the ground and landed on his feet. He was in the same Alley he'd entered in, and he went to go find his clothes he'd left out. He took off Kevin's clothes and put his back on.

He looked back up at Lucy's window and realized she was still watching him. _Pervert_ he thought, before he yelled up to her, " _Addio, mi amore." _

" _Addio." _Lucy said back. Desmond winked and then walked off, back towards the Assassin's base, where he knew a very angry William and Erudito were waiting.

* * *

**Well, I liked this one :D Buuuut, I do tend to say that about all of them, haha.**

**Today marks the end of my Winter Break, and school starts back up tomorrow. These next to weeks, I have a shit load of reviewing and studying to do before Final Exams next week, which means my mind should completely and totally be focused on just school.**  
**But, I still do plan on putting a good amount of chapters out during these two, totally school filled weeks. They will be short, since I don't have a lot of time, but they will be there...hopefully. Thing is, though, If I don't do well on these final exams, there is no doubt in my mind my laptop will be taken away. Therefore I have to try my absolute best on studying and reviewing or I won't be on at all for a _very very_ long time.**

**So yeah, wish me luck XD**

**Read && Review!**

**-Taylor(:**


	8. Devious

Lucy smiled and watched Desmond until he disappeared from her vision. She hoped he wouldn't get in _too_ much trouble with Erudito and William. She heard they were hard headed.

She would miss him, so so much, but she hoped she wouldn't come back. There was no doubt in her mind Derrick had told the whole base about the 'imposter' and his face would be recognizable. Though she was surprised no one knew it was Desmond. Maybe Vidic didn't want to tell _everyone _about escapee Subject 17.

But then she remembered that Vidic and everyone else there thought he was dead when they couldn't find him in the room under the Colesseum.

It was a shame though. Knowing Desmond, it probably wasn't going to be the last time he'd risk his life on seeing her for a little while. But, she thought that was sweet of him, and she would've done the same thing. In fact, she already did earlier today.

She turned hearing a knock at the office door, and opened it. " Yes?"

" Vidic wants to see you." One of the Templars, Herman said.

" Of course he does." Lucy mumbled. " Uh, thanks, H. I'll be there soon."

Herman chuckled, " Yeah, have fun." he smiled. Herman was alright in her book. He'd been one of the ones to kidnap Shaun, Rebecca and herself when they'd left Desmond to look for a hosptial, but he'd been the only nice one there. And she'd appreciated that.

" Ha Ha, you're so funny." Lucy said and smiled. She punched him in the shoulder and walked out, heading towards Vidic's office. She took her time walking. No way did she want to go in there with that creep.

In any other circumstance, she would've been able to get the police on him for sexual harassment, and file a restraining order. But, with the hold over her that he had, she couldn't do anything. She had to allow him to touch her in inappropriate ways, or he would kill all three of them. If it was just her he would kill, she most definitely would;ve considered it. But that wasn't the case. And if Vidic killed all of them, and Desmond needed help, who would help him. Sure, William and Erudito were intelligent, but face it, they needed all three of them. Shaun and Rebecca especially.

She arrived at Vidic's door and walked inside.

" Ms. Stillman. " Vidic smirked, and Lucy mentally gagged. She put a smile on her face. " You love to keep me waiting don't you?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

" No. I just had some business to take care of." She answered, not moving an inch. He chuckled lightly and walked towards her again until he was less than an inch away. He shut the door behind her, and pushed her against it.

" You're always taking care of business, Ms. Stillman." Vidic said, his breath smelling like black coffee was invading her nose, and she didn't quite like it. In fact, she didn't like coffee either. She preferred tea.

" Well, now, who's fault is that?" Lucy asked, not particularly aiming to please him today.

" Hm, I guess the correct answer would be mine. " Vidic said, putting his face closer to hers, she had to really focus on not coughing because of that repulsive smell. " I should make sure you do more work with me." he added and pressed him lips against hers. A little _too_ roughly. Desmond's kisses were much softer. She found herself really wanting them right now actually.

Vidic deepend the kiss, and then lifted her up, carrying her to his desk. He sat her down and then stood above her. He moved to kiss her neck, and ass he did, she remembered something Desmond had told her.

Suddenly, she lifted her right leg up wards very quickly, and almost laughed out loud, feeling it collide with a not-so-pleasant place on Vidic's body.

" SHIT!" He yelled and backed up, holding his nuts.

" Oh my god. I am so sorry." She said, pretending like she was apologetic. Damn, after all this, she should really consider becoming an actress.

" No. It's uhm, quite alright," Vidic said quietly. " Ah, Mr. Hastings called for you earlier. You should go see him while I…attempt to heal."

" Sure thing." Lucy said, turning her back to him and grinning as she walked towards the door. She opened it and walked through, " Sorry again." she said before shutting it and making her way to the information room where Shaun and Rebecca usually stayed. Their job was to update the Animus' periodically, and to dig up more information about the other pieces of Eden that the Templars hadn't found yet.

Of course, they weren't really trying. At all actually. No way would they ever want to have anything to do with the downfall of humanity.

She walked in, seeing her two friends working vigorously on their computers.

" No, Derrick, we still haven't found the girls damn address yet." Shaun said, " But, maybe you should work on _not_ stalking her, and hit her with some of that good old charm of yours." he added sarcastically.

" Uh, it's Lucy, Shaun." She said and he tunred around quickly.

" Oh, thank _god." _He sighed in relief. " I swear if I see that man again, I'm going to go completely insane."

Rebecca smiled, " No, he secretly loves Derrick's intrusions." she joked, and both her and Lucy laughed.

" But, Vidic said you needed me?" Lucy said walking over to Shaun and Rebecca's computer.

Shaun spun around in his chair, " Yes, I did, actually." he said, " Derrick, came in here earlier, talking about how he caught an intruder and…you know what, he who does he think he is? 'I caught him red handed' 'No one can get past me' 'I rule things around here'. I cannot stand this man. He has no formal edu-"

Rebecca cut him off," What he's saying is that Derrick described him, and his description sounded a lot like-"

" Desmond?" Lucy guessed and Rebecca nodded, " Yeah, I know."

" But I thought he might be dead." Shaun said quietly, but he took this as good news. " And I thought we talked about this… If he was alive, you weren't supposed to-"

" Yeah yeah, I know. But, I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. I visited him at the church and-"

" How did he know to meet you on the church?" Rebecca asked, clearly confused.

" Oh, I think I know." Shaun said crossing his arms. " You talked to Ezio in the animus, _didn't_ you?" he asked, sounding a _lot_ like her father.

Lucy shrugged, " Maybe…"

Shaun threw his arms up in the air, " Lucy!"

" Sorry!" Lucy apologized, " I told him to stay away, but he wouldn't listen. And then, I let him escape from here, and told him to leave permanently, but I have the strangest feeling he's not going to listen.

" No shit." Shaun groaned. " You weren't supposed to distract him, Lucy."

" I _said_ I was sorry." Lucy reminded him. Even though she too knew he'd come looking for her sometime. But then she got an idea.

If she stayed in the Animus, maybe Desmond would be less tempted to come back to base. But, she could help Ezio out a little with Eve. That way she'd be able to spend time with Desmond, without really spending time with Desmond.

Ha, so a good actor and devious.

When was she going to get her Oscar?

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the week and a half wait. Life just been really hectic lately  
Fortunately, finals are over and for the most part I'll be able to write more.  
There is going to be another poll on my page. I was wondering whether you guys would rather have more frequent updates and smaller chapters, or less frequent updates and longer chapters. Be sure to vote A.S.A.P.**

**Read && Review...and fav and alert haha.**

**-Taylor.**

**P.S: I've been writing a new story with another writer (Master Assassin Darkstorm) and I think you all would enjoy it. Do you mind Reading&& Reviewing on that too? Cause if you did I'd love you forever haha.  
****Have a nice weekend everyone!**


	9. Ancestor Loveee

Lucy couldn't exactly remembered when she decided to not follow the rules. She didn't know when she decided that risking her life for a man was okay.

But, hey, love makes you crazy.

" Don't. Distract. Desmond." Shaun annunciated slowly. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

The eiffel tower was beautiful at night. Especially in the 1500s. Lucy glanced around looking for that one familiar face, hoping she would find it, and hoping she wouldn't. Well…_responsible_ part was hoping she wouldn't. The irresponsible love struck part was wishing for the next person she laid her eyes on to be Desmond.

She knew where she was supposed to be…with Lucrezia Borgia. Yuck. She couldn't stand that woman and she wasn't surprised that throughout her life she never really stayed with a man. She dragged her feet to find her.

She was at her personal villa, that was constantly guarded by her assassins. She was ashamed to call herself one of them. She felt so out of place. When she was with the other Assassins she was constantly surrounded by talk about whores.

Having sex with whores on the gondola, at work, and one of their latest conquests on the eiffel tower. She was so done with that. She was tempted to tell them about hers, but then she remembered she didn't have any. Plus, being one of the two girls there, she doubted they cared about her opinion.

As she sat atop a rooftop across from the villa looking out, she spotted a messenger running towards it.

" It is rumored that the Assassin's are coming here tonight for Lucrezia." The messenger said, the front door guard ran in to inform the woman.

" Sounds like the Assassins have a traitor on their hands." Lucy said to herself. That was the third time this month (in Animus time, of course) that Lucrezia had to move. She would agree to stay back. Maybe she'd catch Ezio here. She wouldn't doubt he'd be there to execute the last Borgia descendant.

Within an hour, several events had taken place. Lucrezia had managed to move…again. And the Assassins had just gotten here and taken the decoy guards out. Now, Ezio, La Volpe, and Niccolo were talking outside of the abandoned villa. A few times, Ezio had glanced up towards Lucy, or rather her ancestor Elena who looked a hell of a lot like Lucy.

By the last look they shared, she knew Desmond now had control or so she thought.

La Volpe and Niccolo left, and Ezio locked gazes with her again. He backed up slowly into the building, curling his finger lightly, telling her to follow.

Elena jumped down. Lucy would've questioned this action, but she thought this was Desmond managing to control Ezio.

Elena landed swiftly on her feet, and got into the building all in a matter of ten seconds. As soon as she walked through the door she was pinned to the wall. She felt both lips and stubble. Ezio pushed against her, his arms above her head.

" Elena." Ezio whispered, " Mi sei mancato, amore. ( I've missed you, love)."

" I've missed you too." Elena, not Lucy, replied. She found that she couldn't control her actions either. Maybe this'd really happened, all the way back then.

Oh my god. So Desmond and her ancestors had the hots for each other too?

She would need to talk to someone about this.

* * *

**A/N: So, the vote was for shorter chaps and quicker updates. So that's what's gonna happen. I didn't mean for it to be _this_ short. But I dunno. I thought it'd be good to end there? **  
**Haha, anyway, Read AND Review.**

**-Taylor**


	10. Complicated

What if they were related? Closely related.

That'd be gross, really gross. But if couldn't be that bad, if so, they could only be cousins…hopefully very, _very_ distant cousins.

But she shouldn't look so into it. It was possible they weren't. As far as she knew, Ezio and Elena hadn't had sex. So, she could hope, right?

She mentally sighed, and decided that thinking about it wasn't going to make a difference.

" For a moment I thought they'd never leave." Ezio said to Elena and he nodded in agreement. " It seems they have no idea about us, amore. This could work. This could really work." he said, his smile widening after every sentence.

" And as soon as we get them out of the way, we have to deal with Gaston, Ezio." Elena reminded him. The difference between Ezio and Elena's accents were remarkable. Elena was obviously a native of France, and of course Ezio's was from Italy. But even though they were very different, they blended together well.

" Why do you not just divorce him, Elena. Things would be so much better that way." Ezio said, sighing.

Elena frowned and shook her head, " I wish it was that easy." she said.

" _Potrebbe essere (_It Could Be). I could make it that easy." Ezio offered, and she knew what he was getting at. She would kill him. It amazed both Lucy and Elena that Ezio would take another's life, an innocent life at that, so they both could have a chance at a life together. A very risky life that they both knew would be filled with running. Ezio had to know that if he was with a Templar, it would take a lot for the order to accept that, if they accepted it at all.

It was all very romantic though.

" I know you could." Elena said smiling softly, " But I don't know if that's the best choice for you."

" But it is the best choice for us."

" You'd be risking everything-" Not letting her finish, Ezio kissed her passionately on the lips, holding her to him.

" I'd risk anything for you." he whispered leaning his head against hers. As their eyes met, Elena smiled again. Out of all the men in the world, she was lucky enough to find him. God must really love her.

She stretched her arm out to lock the door next to him.

" Would you risk us getting caught by the guards Lucrezia might send back for her things?" Elena asked smirking.

" Si. I sure am." Ezio said, returning the smirk. He picked her up, and walked towards Lucrezia's bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

_Oh. Shit. Somethin' real is about to go down._

And as soon as the thought entered her mind, she was back at the Templar base.

" So did you listen to me this time?" Shaun asked her as she sat up.

" I sure did." Lucy said and jumped down, " Does that surprise you?" she said smiling.

" As a matter of fact that does." Shaun, " What an accomplishment, Lucy." he said with mock enthusiasm.

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled. " Kay, I'm going to need you to do some digging for me." she told Shaun. " Can you find out all you can about Elena. Everything. I need to know what happened between her and Ezio."

" Her an Ezio were together?" Rebecca asked from across the room and Lucy nodded in reply. " So, you and Desmond could be re-"

" Don't. Say. It."

* * *

Desmond's eyes opened wide as he was taken out of the memory.

Well, he didn't exactly find out where Eve's descendant line started, but he found out something else.

He never knew that Ezio had found another woman in his life, she always thought that he had died alone. Of course, that wasn't really possible since Desmond was alive. But that also meant that Ezio had a child with Elena right?

No, not exactly.

He had to make sense of all this though. He jumped down from the Animus, and looked around the dark room. No sign of William or Erudito. Maybe they'd gone out for coffee?

Desmond shrugged and walked over to the computer next to the Animus. He was smart enough to operate a computer. He didn't necessarily need either of them to do it. Plus, he doubted they would. They were probably still pissed about him being out for hours.

He typed in Ezio's name in the database and waited for memory results. What popped up was several names and dates. He scrolled down and looked for Elena's name. Even though Ezio and Elena had a secret relationship, maybe it was in the database somewhere.

Ah, there it was. 1486 was when Elena's name first popped up along with Ezio's. He went further and further down the list, and her name was still there in each memory. Desmond started to wonder if Lucy was really related to him, until suddenly her name stopped coming after the year 1504.

That was odd. Because Ezio's kept going. Did Elena die?

He had to make sure to view that memory soon.

Now, he searched for what happened with the man Elena mentioned. Gaston. Because no one could possibly keep a secret relationship for that many years, not even assassins.

Gaston's information stopped after 1489. Did Ezio end up killing him? So many questions. Desmond had to know.

He clicked the option to view that memory, and jogged over to the Animus, putting himself in. William and Erudito might get mad about his snooping, but he didn't really care, to be honest.

He found Ezio running into a house. Ezio's emotion's hit him like a tidal wave. Someone was pissed off. He kicked the door open and standing in the front room was a rather short man. His brown hair pulled back into a slick ponytail.

Elena's conversation with him from an hour before kept replaying in his head.

Ezio had come back from a long contract. It'd taken him about two months to complete. Though he thought this was better. Since he'd executed Lucrezia the year before, contracts seemed to be shorter in length. And that was good of course. It allowed him to spend more time with the woman he'd come to love.

Elena and himself had been together for a two years now. And been together for a little less than that. So far, their secret relationship had been going along well.

Elena had been sad to see Ezio go on the contract but didn't stop him. That was his job of course. But the Templars hadn't been doing anything either, so she was stuck at home with her arranged husband for the two months Ezio had been gone.

A few weeks after Ezio had left, Elena was at home more and so was Gaston. He'd been pressuring her to sleep with him, since they hadn't slept together since the day they'd wed. Elena wanted to keep it that way, but unfortunately, Gaston didn't. He'd raped her and a little after that, Elena found out some news she knew would set Ezio off.

" GASTON!" Ezio screamed, " How dare you!"

Ezio picked him up, and threw him across the room. The wall cracked and a few pieces chipped off as Gaston made contact with the wall. Ezio stormed towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

" How dare you touch her like that! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Ezio said, hoisting him up a good four feet off the ground.

" I am her husband, Assassino. I can touch her however I want!" The French man snapped back. Oh yes, he looked scared, but apparently he wasn't that scared if he had the nerve to speak to Ezio that way.

" You hurt her, bastardo." Ezio said punching him across the face, " And you will pay for it." he unsheathed his hidden blade. " If she wanted sex from you she would have asked!" he said holding the blade to his throat.

Gaston laughed, " And she wants sex from you?" he asked and laughed again, " You have not seen her in months. Why would she want anything from you? Elena came to me. And I gave her what you didn't."

Ezio seemed surprised at this. Surprised that Goaston even knew of him and Elena. Maybe they weren't being so secretive after all.

Ezio pulled back his un-weaponed fist, and socked him right in the nose. " She understands why I leave for so long. I have a job to do, as does she. But, you do not deserve an explanation." he said, " What you have done to her will not go unnoticed. This will be your last night on this earth." he said punching him again, and smiled hearing the crack of Gaston's nose.

Ezio threw Gaston on the ground and hovered above him for a split second before his blade entered Gaston's chest.

Ezio stood up, not even bothering to pray for the man.

" Think about this, Assassin." Gaston said as Ezio's hand touched the doorknob, " Will Elena be happy to know you just killed the father of her unborn child?" he asked and then laughed and laughed and laughed until he began to choke on his own blood.

* * *

**Yay. Donee. Chapter 11 might actually be up tomorrow. So stay tuned, yah?**  
**As I always say, Read&Review!**

**-Taylor(:**


	11. There's Not Always A Happy Ending

_Will Elena be happy to know you just killed the father of her unborn child?_

So, that explains how Lucy exists. Maybe Elena didn't have a child with Ezio. So they weren't related?

Good. That was good. But he still needed to find out what happened after that. He willed himself out of the Animus, took the shield off and walked back over to Erudito's computer, searching for another date.

He clicked the memory that took place nine months later, give or take a few days. If Elena had had that baby and was still with Ezio, what happened with the baby?

He got back into the Animus to take a look.

Ezio was walking in the streets, Elena by his side. They didn't seem to be in a rush, nor did Desmond feel any anger radiating off of him. He actually felt quite the opposite. Calm.

He looked over at Elena and smiled before looking down at whatever she was holding.

" Hm, he looks just like you." Ezio said to her, " He has your eyes." he added as he reached over to tickle the baby gently and it smiled at him.

Elena looked down at her child at Ezio's comment, " I guess he does." she said giggling lightly. " Oh, Ezio, I wish we could keep him." she said frowning lightly.

" Anche a me (Me too). But he will be safer with your brother." Ezio said, obviously sad they had to give the baby up to. Oddly enough, Ezio didn't mind that Elena had a child with someone else. He didn't particularly like the fact that it was Gaston's, but it didn't matter. If it were all up to him, Elena and himself would run off together and raise it, make sure it had a long full life. And if Elena allowed it, he would teach the child to be an assassin.

But it the baby stayed with the two of them, it would just be trouble. They'd be risking it's life, and that was not okay with Elena or Ezio.

If they gave the baby to her brother, the baby would be safe. And since her brother was a recently retired assassin, he knew the baby would be safe with him.

Elena pulled her child closer as both Ezio and Elena walked into her brother's house. Phillipe, her brother, waited just behind the door as they walked in.

" Ah, this is the boy?" He asked and Elena nodded. Phillipe held his hands out, and Elena handed the baby to him. "What is his name?"

" I named him after father." Elena answered. " Marco Jr."

" I love it." Phillipe said as he rocked Marco softly.

" Well, we have to go." Elena said after a few long moments of silence, " Je vous faire confiance, Philippe. S'il vous plaît prendre soin de lui.( I'm trusting you Philipe. Please take care of him.)" she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Ezio responded by taking her hand and squeezing it gently, letting her know he was there.

" I will defend him with my life, soeur (sister)." Philipe swore.

"Bye, frère. J'taime(Bye, brother. I love you)." Elena said, trying her best to smile genuinely through the sadness that was tearing her apart inside.

" J'taime, aussi." Philipe replied. Elena leaned down and kissed Marco on the forehead.

" I will see you again someday." She whispered. She smiled again through her tears as Marco giggled lightly.

" Let's go." She said to Ezio and they walked out of their brothers house together.

The walk on had to be the most awkward experience of Ezio's life. He didn't know what to say. Elena was a soft crier, so you wouldn't be able to hear her. But Ezio could feel her sadness, and even though he wasn't looking at her, could see the tears falling down her face.

He eventually couldn't take it anymore and took her to the side of the road so he could speak to her in private.

" You know what? When this, with the assassin's and the Templars is over, I will make sure we go and get Marco." Ezio began, not bothering with an cheesy introduction and getting straight to the point. Elena raised and eyebrow.

" What do you mean?" She asked him. He gently wiped a few tears off of her face.

" I mean, that one day we _will_ live happily, amore." Ezio explained, " I can't do this anymore. I can't stand seeing you in pain. I can't stand the fact that we can't have a family because of what we are. So when this is over, I will get Marco from Philipe, and we _will_ be happy." he promised her. Desmond totally understood where he was coming from. Desmond would do the same thing for Lucy.

Elena looked him in the eyes, searching for something. Maybe lies? She didn't know. But she was speechless. Never before had someone cared for her this much. No one had ever cared enough to make it a point to make sure she'd be happy.

" And then we can have another one, and we'll be one big happy family, right?" Elena asked, smiling lightly.

" Right. One big happy family." Ezio smiled.

And the memory ended. Desmond almost banged his head against the shield this time he got up so fast. What happened next? What the hell happened next!

Desmond waited impatiently for the shield to go back in before he practically leaped off of the Animus and ran to the computer.

He searched for the last year that Elena's name came up on the memory log, and chose that memory. He found himself hoping there was a happy ending, but had a feeling that there wasn't.

He got back in the Animus and waited impatiently for it to boot up.

" Ah, we make a great team." Ezio said excitedly, holding something in his hand. It took a minute before he realized what it was. It was the staff. The Staff of Eden " It's amazing how you did that. I mean out of all those people how did you know that he was the one?" he asked Elena. He'd thought all this time that the staff was still in the vault, but someone had gotten it out, and of course Elena was the first to know.

" If I tell you, you might think I'm crazy." Elena said looking over at him and chuckling. " But it was all very weird. I closed my eyes on minute and the next everything was really blue. And I saw figures, people, but all in different shades of colors.."

" Your right, that is weird." Ezio laughed. " But go on."

Elena rolled her eyes and continued, " But, the man, he was glowing. And I knew because he wasn't glowing light blue like the others, or red like the guards. He was gold."

" The guards were red?"

" Yes. See, you think I'm crazy." Elena said frowning lightly at Ezio's odd expression.

" No, no of course not. I just think it's odd." Ezio admitted.

Desmond thought for a moment. What Elena was describing sounded just like his sixth sense…

" Well, I guess it is." Elena shrugged, " Anyway, that's how I found it. I knew he knew something because he was a different color." she concluded, " Anyway, where are you going to hide this staff?"

" Well, the same place I hid the Apple, which is hard to get into, mind you. So, prepare yourself."

" Oh, I'm always prepared." She said walking ahead of him and all Ezio could do was smile.

Elena's eyebrows practically raised to the middle of her forehead as she entered a large room with Ezio.

" Now, what I tell you might make _me_ sound crazy." Ezio chuckled. " Thee last time I was here, with the Apple, I saw someone. A god. And she spoke to me. But the vocabulary she was using, I could not understand. "

Elena shrugged, " Maybe she will come again. You never know." she told him and he nodded.

Ezio looked at the floor in front of where he placed the Apple, and there was a little hole he hadn't noticed there before. He looked at the bottom of the staff and there was just enough space for it there.

" Ah, here we go." he said and fit the staff into the hole. There was a little click and he smiled, " _Perfetto _(Perfect)."

Or so he thought.

He tried to move his feet, but he was stuck. He jumped hearing a woman's booming voice and looked ahead of him.

But this god, this was not the same god from before.

" Who are you?" Ezio yelled. For some reason, he didn't trust this girl, she was not like Minerva. She seemed more dangerous, more hostile. " Let me move!"

" She lies not within our sight . The cross darkens the horizon." Juno said, and then the staff glowed bright in his hand, temporarily blinding him. When he managed to see he was facing Elena, who was just looking at the glowing walls in amazement.

" Elena? Elena!" Ezio said, confused as to why Elena wasn't moving, at all. Not even blinking. " Say something! Hello?" he tried again to move his limbs but to no avail.

" The path must be opened. You cannot escape your part in this, the scales must be balanced!" Juno yelled and the staff glowed brightly again. He found himself a step closer to his wife.

" Stop! Per favore!" Ezio yelled again, but he wasn't released.

" You know very little. We must guide you!" Juno screamed.

Desmond had seen enough. He wanted it to stop. Needed it to stop. He knew what was going to happen.

Ezio's free hand was pulled back as he reached Elena. " No…" he whispered as he finally realized what exactly was happening. He heard his blade as it elongated and his eyes widened.

" Cease your struggle!"

He pushed the blade into Elena's stomach, and that's when he heard her scream.

" ELENA!" Ezio screamed as he could finally move. He fell to the ground, Elena by his side. He jumped as he felt liquid soaking into his tunic and he sat up. He held her in his arms, and held her to him as her breathing slowed and then finally stopped.

The god's hologram smiled as it faded away.

* * *

**Well. _I _thought that was epiiiiic.  
Oh? What is that you say? You thought so too?  
Then review!**

**-Taylor**


	12. What?

It'd been almost a month since Desmond had seen Lucy. Yeah, that's right, he counted. He would've snuck over there to see her again, not caring about the risk, but Erudito and William had him on lock down, not letting him leave after what happened the last time they allowed him to.

He'd practically begged to go over there. He needed to tell the gang what he saw. How what happened with Lucy a few weeks ago was just an exact repeat of history. A repeat that'd happened with his _and_ her ancestor. There were so many things that he needed them to figure out. He was smart, yeah, but he knew Shaun Lucy and Rebecca would be able to figure out more together.

Plus the fact that he dreamed about her every night wasn't helping. It was like he was a teenager all over again, fantasizing about girls all the time. But it was Lucy, so he didn't mind in the least.

But more than the stress of not seeing Lucy, knowing how close the Templar launch was, was driving him completely insane. Time was just ticking by, and he was here with William and Erudito, not getting anywhere with the descendant searching. They obviously needed another plan, and to come up with that, he needed to see his comrades, a.s.a.p.

Desmond got up from his room, and walked straight into William's office, knowing both William and Erudito would be there.

" Look, guys, I need some fresh air…and I've been cooped up here way, way, wayyyy to long." Desmond said, getting straight to the point. " So, I'll be back later. Don't wait up." he turned on his heel, hoping they wouldn't say anything.

" Excuse me?"

Damn.

" Well, I mean, we've been working pretty hard lately and I haven't been out of this place in three weeks. C'mon, Will." Desmond groaned.

" Where do you plan on going?" Erudito asked, staring at him so hard you'd think he was attempting to read his mind.

" To…the uh…to the bar." Desmond said quickly, saying the first thing that popped into his head. " I mean, with all this goin' on, I need a drink." he added, putting a smile on his face to seal the lie.

" I guess that's fair." William nodded, " I'll go with you."

" No!" Desmond said at the exact same time as…Erudito. Erudito and Desmond paused for a quick second and then Erudito glanced at him before looking back at William.

" Uh, you can't because I have some more things about the launch I need to speak with you about." he said. Desmond eyed him wearily. Why was he covering for him?

" Yeah, and it won't take me long." Desmond added in. William looked at the two and just shrugged.

" Alright then." Will said as he stood up from his desk. " Let's go look into it then, Erudito." He nodded and then they both made their way to the door. Erudito nodded and smiled at Desmond, and Des mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

Desmond got out of there as fast as he could, not knowing how much free time he had. Before leaving he'd snatched the Animus recording from Elena and Ezio's last few days together to save Lucy from having to enter the Animus herself.

He reached the alleyway of the Templar base, and decided to save himself the time, and just go through to Lucy's window. He scaled up to the window, grabbing onto loose bricks, and eventually her windowsill. While one hand gripped it, he let the other attempt to lift up the window, hoping it wasn't locked. And thankfully, it wasn't.

He returned both hands to the sill and heaved himself up, climbing through the window and in the office. With a quick glance, he realized she wasn't in there, and decided he'd just have to wait a while longer. He turned around, closed the window, and sat on her desk chair.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she put on her light grey no sleeved shirt.

" That was wonderful ." Warren said as Lucy's hand touched the door handle.

" Yeah." She said simply before slipping out. She took a deep breath in. A breath that was totally free of that repulsive Vidic smell.

She didn't want to keep having to do this for him. She didn't like him. She wasn't his friend, so she sure as hell wasn't his lover. And she wished he'd stop treating her like she was. But at the end of the day, she had to do like he asked, or risk the well being of her friends.

But, even a few times she asked herself if this was all worth it. If all the mental and physical pain she was putting herself through was worth her friend's lives. But then she bashed herself for thinking that way. Of _course_ they were worth it.

Now she'd just go to her office, and finish some stuff up, and then go to bed. It didn't matter if it was only seven oclock. She needed sleep.

She walked inside, her eyes closed and temporarily resting. She turned around and shut the door behind her. With them still closed, she slumped against the door, and let her tears manifest beneath her eyelids.

Everything had just been so _hard._ They hadn't made any progress with any ideas of how to stop Vidic, she was stuck being his whore, _and_ Desmond hadn't contacted her in _any_ way. No text, no email, hell, she would've even liked a hand written letter.

But no, nothing.

And for a period of time, knowing she'd see him in some way kept her running meter going. But it was now running on empty, and she didn't think she could take it anymore.

As she broke down into sobs, she slid down the door slowly, but something lifted her back up, and pulled her to it. She didn't even need to hear his voice before she knew who the something was. She could tell who he was just by his body heat…and that certain smell he had. Her sobs subsided a bit as he rubbed her back gently, trying to relax her.

" Lucy." Desmond whispered, " Hey, hey, calm down…what's wrong?"

" Everything is wrong Desmond. Everything." Lucy burst out. It was hard for Desmond to understand what she was saying, but he got the general idea. She was stressed out, and so was he. So he knew exactly how she felt.

Desmond pulled back a little, wiping the tears off of her face. She looked him in the eyes and saw the sadness in them, and she frowned. His look was probably because of her current distressed state.

" Where've you been?" Lucy asked quietly when she could speak without her voice being all shakey.

" With William and Erudito." Desmond said, " They wouldn't let me leave. I came back so late before…so they didn't want to let me out again." he added and sighed, but she understood. They were just being cautious.

She leaned into him, breathing him in. " You're not supposed to be here…" she reminded him. She knew he knew how dangerous it was, " But I'm glad you are." and she was. She obviously needed him here. He had just saved her from having a nervous breakdown.

" Me too." He replied kissing the top of her head. " But I came her because I need to show you guys something. And it's really important."

" What is it?"

" A memory. A few memories actually. I revisited them a few weeks ago. But I think you all would interpret it better than Will or Erudito."

" Let's go then. I think everyone else it out to dinner, so the hallways should be basically empty." She told him and he nodded. She took his hand and they made they're way to the study room where Shaun and Rebecca basically lived.

* * *

Desmond slipped the disk the memory was recorded on into the computer. He'd copied three memories on three disks, two of which were him stabbing Lucy, Ezio stabbing and killing Elena and the last? A memory he was sure would be of help. Rebecca pressed the play button as they all gathered around the screen, watching the stabbing of Lucy from Desmond's point of view..

Desmond pointed to the screen, " See, after you started talking, everything just stopped, all of you did." he said as it played. " And that, that's Juno. She was talking to me the entire time we were searching."

Lucy watched closely, more than surprised at what she was seeing. What he saw couldn't be just his imagination. It had to be true. Maybe it was the Bleeding Effect doing this too him? Now thinking of it, she didn't want Desmond in the Animus for a while. This couldn't be good.

He paused after Juno spoke," Listen, _awaken the sixth. _I think that might be important." he said to all of them and played it again. No one replied to him. It was like they were to intrigued on what was going on. Hell, anyone would be. That stuff just didn't normally happen.

They continued to watch, and listen intently to the words coming out of Juno's mouth. She was basically shouting at Desmond, and that made her a little scared to be honest. Her eyes drifted from Juno to Desmond as he kept being pulled closer to her still body.

His facial expression was so full of fear. She'd never seen him so afraid before.

On the video, Desmond pulled his blade arm back, and she felt his head jerk away. She looked over at Desmond, and his eyes were shut. But she knew it was hard for him. He wasn't even able to talk about it on the church, she didn't expect him to be able to watch it again.

She looked back at the screen, waiting for what Desmond described on the church. Part of her didn't want to watch what happened, but another part couldn't manage to tear her eyes away.

She already knew Desmond didn't almost kill her on purpose, but if she hadn't believed it before, she sure as hell believed it now. The look on Desmond's face said it all.

As Lucy fell on the video, Desmond quickly pressed the eject button to take it out.

" By sixth sense, do you think she might mean Eagle Vision?" Lucy asked the three of them.

" It's possible." Shaun said, deep in thought. " Desmond, anything else we need to see?"

Desmond nodded slowly and reached into his messenger bag. He took out an identical disk, and replaced it with the other one.

They all sat through the beginning, with Elena giving away her child, and it moved on to the brief conversation between Ezio and Elena before the murder.

" _Ah, we make a great team." Ezio said excitedly, holding something in his hand. It took a minute before he realized what it was. It was the staff. The Staff of Eden " It's amazing how you did that. I mean out of all those people how did you know that he was the one?" he asked Elena._

_" If I tell you, you might think I'm crazy." Elena said looking over at him and chuckling. " But it was all very weird. I closed my eyes on minute and the next everything was really blue. And I saw figures, people, but all in different shades of colors.."_

_" Your right, that is weird." Ezio laughed. " But go on."_

_Elena rolled her eyes and continued, " But, the man, he was glowing. And I knew because he wasn't glowing light blue like the others, or red like the guards. He was gold."_

_" The guards were red?"_

_" Yes. See, you think I'm crazy." Elena said frowning lightly at Ezio's odd expression._

_" No, no of course not. I just think it's odd." Ezio admitted._

Shaun looked over at Desmond, " Eagle vision…" he said, " That's exactly what you can see. What _is_ this?" he said, the last sentence under his breathe. The gears in Shaun's head were turning viscously. It only took one glance at him to know.

Lucy wasn't listening to them and just kept watching the video. Elena and Ezio looked so happy, and it warmed her heart. Maybe someday that could be Desmond and herself.

" _Cease your struggle!"_

Lucy involuntarily moved her hand to her stomach, feeling the pain all over again. She winced at the thought.

" _ELENA!"_

Desmond reached over and clicked the stop button. He'd seen enough.

Shaun walked over and sat on a chair.

" This. This doesn't make any sense, you all." Shaun said, rubbing his temples.

" What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, taking a seat next to him.

" Eve's descendant is said to have the same abilities Desmond has. The sixth sense included…" Shaun began, " And if Elena could indeed see what she said she saw…"

" Spit it out!" Lucy said, growing impatient.

Shaun looked over at Lucy and spoke, meeting her gaze. " Lucy, if my thought's are in order, and my assumption is correct…_You __are_ Eve's descendant."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrrry x100, for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to take that long. Life's just been a bit hectic lately. I feel guilty, so there could be another chapter up tomorrow. Let's hope for the best!**

**-Taylor(:**


	13. Who's Bad?

" That's not funny…" Lucy said to Shaun, " If I was Eve's descendant, Juno wouldn't have made him stab me, and wouldn't have made Ezio stab Elena..."

" That's the only fault in my theory, and I'll get to figuring it out." Shaun explained. " But Juno was never known to _like_ humans, so I would understand why should would stab someone that is vital in the saving of the earth." he explained. He swiveled in his chair to face his computer and began typing furiously.

" He had a point. I'll do some research too." Rebecca nodded and got up, walking to my computer.

" Yeah, I shou-"

" No, you shouldn't." Desmond said to Lucy, cutting her off. He grabbed her hand, " If you're a descendant, we need to try and find a way to activate your Eagle Vision. I don't know why it hasn't been activated already, but..I guess we gotta find out." he said as he walked to the other side of the room.

Lucy nodded, " Okay, so what do you do to see it?"

Desmond rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, he had no idea. It just happened. He thought about what it would look like, and when he opened his eyes it happened. He didn't really know how to explain that.

" Uhm, yeah. I don't know." Desmond admitted.

" What do you mean _you don't know_?"

" I mean I haven't…I don't know how to describe it." Desmond said, " I'm not a teacher. I don't know how to explain."

" Try." Lucy said to him, " C'mon this is important."

" Alright, alright." Desmond sighed. He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to trigger his. He closed his eyes and thought about what it looked like: Everything is a dark shade of blue, allies were light blue, enemies were red, and special people were gold. He opened his eyes again, and there it was. Just as he pictured it. He could still see Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca's faces, they were just such a bright blue you couldn't see that much detail.

" There we go." Desmond said to himself before looking at Lucy, " Just close your eyes, and think about what Elena described." he explained. Lucy nodded and shut her eyes. Desmond looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to be able to see what he saw. " Concentrate." he said.

" You're breaking my concentration, Desmond." Lucy mumbled.

" Sorry." Desmond whispered. He waited another minute before she finally opened her eyes. She looked around and shook her head.

" Nope. Nothing." She sighed. She looked up at him, " What if this doesn't work? What's going to happen?"

" It'll work. Maybe it's just not time yet." Desmond said trying to be positive.

" I hope your right." Lucy said looking up at him.

" I do too." He said under his breath.

" THAT'S IT!" Shaun said loudly from his computer. He'd managed to make everyone inside of the room jump. Lucy and Desmond jogged over.

Shaun waited till everyone was around before he spoke.

" The Ones Who Came Before. Minerva. Juno. It all makes sense." Shaun said to them, speaking with his hands. " Juno and Minerva, they never liked each other. Mainly because of their two totally different opinions of the Humans that lived at that time. While Juno thought they were useless, Minerva thought they were the complete opposite. Yes, Minerva thought she was better, hell, all of them did, but she was never as against them as Juno was.

" In that video that you gave us, about a year ago, before we left for Monterigionni, we saw Adam and Eve both. They ran through that factory, remember?(1)" he asked, and they all nodded slowly, " I couldn't recognize the one in holding that Apple of Eden at the time, but seeing Desmond's video, it's all been cleared up. Juno enjoyed putting the humans to work like that. Work like her slaves.

" It says here, Minerva got tired of Juno, knew Juno was no good. I think Juno didn't like that. And knowing that Minerva was helping you figure out what to do to save everyone, Juno wanted to lead you down the wrong path. I think that's why she too sent you a message. She sounded like she was helping you, helping Ezio by killing Elena and stabbing Lucy, but she wasn't. Not at all.

" By telling you Elena and Lucy were no good, she was making you think they weren't. They were vital to humanities existence as are you. But Juno knew if they died, there was no hope for the humans. That's what she did what she did. She knew you'd interpret her message, and go searching for Eve's descendant. _Eve's descendant that no longer existed_.

" Oddly enough, she hadn't seen Elena having a child, and Lucy existing. That's where she messed up." Shaun finished, now taking deep breaths in and out.

" Wait. Wait wait wait." Desmond said as he reached into his messenger back again to get the last disk. He slipped it in to the computer and pressed play.

This memory was Subject 16's message to him. When he first heard it, he thought 16 was speaking about Lucy, but maybe she wasn't…

"When I was in the Animus, his voice, Subject 16s voice…it sounded altered. Right after he says, 'She is not who you think she is', listen…" Desmond said as the video played on.

" _She is not who you think she is." Subject sixteen said. There was a sound, sort of like a scratching of a disk, and then his figure faded, in out in out, before he solidified again, " Everything you hope to become, everything you hold dear, it's already gone."_

_"Explain. Please." Desmond asked._

_"Eden. She... in Eden. Find Eve. The Key. Her DNA." _

_"Tell me!"" I cannot... The sun... Your son... Too weak... Must replenish energy…"_

_"Don't go!"_

_"I am with you 'til the end. Find me, in the darkness."(2)_

The video paused, signaling it was over.

" So, if Juno is really fucking with us, she could've reprogrammed that, couldn't she?" Desmond asked.

" She definitely could." Shaun answered.

" She is not who you think she is…" Desmond said quietly to himself. " Maybe…maybe he was talking about Juno. Maybe he's saying Juno isn't who we thought she was. Juno must've changed everything after that to lead us wrong." he said, thinking out loud. " Damn, this is fucked up."

" It is." Lucy said, " But we figured it out. It's over now…sort of."

" She's right." Rebecca said, " So what next?

" Well, we need to get the hell out of here." Desmond answered.

" To do what exactly?" Shaun asked him.

" Since, 'everything we hold dear is already gone' and were going to fail this saving the world ordeal, we might as well _try._" Desmond answered him. " We need to get as many pieces of Eden as we can before that launch. And that includes the piece they're holding here."

" And, we already know the supposed locations." Rebecca added, " Altair found that map. We can find a few just from that."

" Let's get to it then." Lucy said, not being able to help the smile from her face.

" Bloody hell." Shaun sighed.

* * *

**(1)- This info has been taken from "The Truth" video that you were able to unlock by deciphering all of Subject 16's puzzles. It's alright if you didn't unlock it though [I didn't either haha], but this video is definetly available on Youtube. Just search " The Truth Assassin's Creed Two" and there should be a ton.**

**(2)-This info/dialogue has been taken from " The Truth" video that you were able to unlock the exact same way as in AC: 2. I didn't unlock it either (his puzzles are fucking complicated .), so again, if you search " The Truth Assassin's Creed Brotherhood" you should find this conversation. **

**A/N: Another chapter, as promised(:  
Read && Review :D**

**-Taylor((:**


	14. Easier Than Expected

" This is really risky, I know." Desmond said to his friends, " But, it's necessary." he added.

They all still sat in the computer room, and Desmond told them his plan. They needed to get out of the base, and figure a way out of the country to do what they needed to do. They only had a month left, and that wasn't very long.

Though, if they could steal the Apple from Abstergo, they would possibly have more time. But time wasn't always easy to get, unfortunately.

" Do you know where they keep it?" Desmond asked them.

Rebecca nodded, " I do. But it's on extreme lockdown. It would take me forever to get down there…"

" And with Shaun's help?" Lucy asked.

" Still, it'd take forever, there are so many codes-"

Shaun looked over at her, " As far as I know, you can crack any code that you come across, Rebecca." he told her honestly, " You can do it." he added and Rebecca smiled at him.

Desmond raised an eyebrow, and Lucy spoke, " And my friend Herman can help you guys get down there…"

" Yeah, that'd be good." Rebecca said, tearing her gaze from Shaun to Lucy.

" We should get started now then. Me and Lucy will go talk to the other Assassin's, get them to let me leave, and we'll meet you somewhere tonight or tomorrow morning." Desmond suggested.

" Well, do we know exactly where we're headed?" Lucy asked and Shaun turned around to face the computer, going back into what they had of Altair's memories of the map.

" Well, the closest that we know of are in England and Scotland."

" No, farther. We need the Templars to really have to search to be able to find us. " Lucy told him. He nodded and kept looking.

" Ah, Japan?" Shaun suggested.

" What city?" Lucy asked him.

" Nara."

" Nara…" Lucy repeated aloud, trying to picture it's location on a map. " That's perfect. Me and Desmond will go plan a flight with Erudito and William, and we'll discuss somewhere to meet after you got what you need."

"Make sure you call us, okay? " Desmond reminded them. " And Lucy will talk to Herman for you."

Both Rebecca and Shaun nodded and Lucy and Des made their way to the door.

" Do you really think we can do this?" Rebecca said to Des and Lucy's backs.

Desmond turned around, " I really don't know." he said honestly. " But we can sure as hell try."

Lucy and Desmond had talked to Herman after that, and after a while of negotiating. Herman agreed to help them out, but in return he asked her to make it so he could work for Abstergo in America instead of Europe. He said he missed American food. She agreed, since that was a very simple task, and it had a good reason behind it.

They snuck out easily (out of her office window), and made their way to Erudito and William's base, the pair of them thinking about excuses if they didn't take this well. But hopefully, they wouldn't get to angry. After all, they were just trying to help. And they needed to do this, or the world was screwed. So they really had no choice but to let Desmond go or help.

Desmond and Lucy walked in hand in hand, and Desmond led her straight back to William's office.

" So, this is where you've been cooped up all this time?" Lucy asked looking around.

" Yupp. Sure is." Desmond said, glancing over at her.

" It's pretty…nice.." Lucy said, trying to sound honest. But to really be honest it wasn't that spiffy.

Desmond laughed, " Shut up." he smiled and opened William's door.

William sat in his chair, his arms crossed. " So, how was that drink?" he asked sarcastically. He looked over at Lucy and it took him a little while before he realized what she was.

" Lucy?" William asked, suddenly recognizing her from Desmond's memories.

Lucy nodded slowly, and lent out her arm, " The one and only." she smiled warmly, and William took her hand and shook it.

" Ahh, nice to finally meet you." William replied returning his hand to his side. " Sorry, if this sounds rude, but why are you here with Desmond?"

" Well, because we have to ask a favor of you." Lucy said looking over at Desmond. Asking with her eyes if he wanted to explain, but he shook his head, and she turned back to William. " It's not much of a favor really…"

" Then what is it?" Erudito asked, confused. Apparently he'd been listening at the doorway, but she hadn't noticed.

Lucy glanced back at Erudito, " We've already made a decision on what we're doing, but we figured we should inform you first, since you are on our side." she explain. When she got more confused looks, she sighed. She really didn't feel like explaining everyone.

" Long story short, we have an idea about what we're going to do about the Templar dilemma." Lucy reluctantly began, " We're taking the Apple from them, and we're getting as many pieces of Eden as we can before the launch, without the Animus. Then we have more of a chance of defending the earth than we would going in without any pieces…"

" And we're going out of the country…" Desmond continued for Lucy, " so, we figured we'd tell you so you didn't freak out. And if you would like to help, you can."

William and Erudito exchanged looks, and there was a excruciatingly long pause before someone said something. " We're in." Erudito said, " When do we leave?"

" Tomorrow night if everything goes well." Lucy answered. " That way everyone has time to get their things together, and we can give my friends Rebecca and Shaun enough time to collect the apple and get far away."

" And that brings up our other 'favor'." Desmond said, " We need you to get a flight ready. I would do it myself, but I don't know any private plane agencies in France, and I figured you guys could get one and keep it on the down low.."

" No problem. Leave it to me." William said nodding.

There was buzzing, and it turned to be Lucy's cell phone. She dug into her brown jacket pocket and pulled out the sleek device. It was a message and she opened it.

" Rebecca and Shaun say they'll have it by tomorrow night. So, that's good." Lucy confirmed. She looked at William and Erudito. " And if we could stay here until then, would that be-"

" No, we can't. We have something to do." Desmond said, and Lucy looked at him confused.

" What are you talking about?" Lucy asked him quietly. She didn't remember saying they had anything else to do.

" That thing…" Desmond said, his tone screaming finality.

" What thi-"

" Lucy."

" Alright, alright." Lucy said, still having no idea what he was talking about. She sighed. She didn't like it when she wasn't clued in.

" We'll contact you all in the morning, and then we'll go tomorrow night. See you then." Desmond said, turning around and walking out of the office.

" What are you talking about?" Lucy asked him again.

" Well, between now and tomorrow night, we have nothing to do." Desmond said walking towards the exit, " And how long has it been since that's happened?"

" Uhm, Desmond, honey, it's never happened…"

" Exactly." Desmond said, she'd made his point exactly. He turned to face her and took both of her hands in his. " So, I figured it'd be nice to be _normal_ for a night. Be like a real couple, who doesn't have to worry about saving the world…" he said, smiling and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Eyes still closed, Lucy smiled. " Eh, doesn't sound half bad."

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY x100.  
Ha, I feel like I say that everytime but I really mean it! My life has been crazy busy, but then again, when is it not?  
I've been working on this full length music video I have to do for my broadcasting class, and it's been taking up a lot of my time (I'm thinking I might post the link up on my page so you can see it! :D) So, please bare with me these next few weeks.  
This chapter was really just a filler, to give you SOMETHING. I was planning to make it longer but it didn't quite get there. Anyway, enjoy it, please, and there'll be a new chapter up soon. Desmond and Lucy will finally get to have some fun(:

-Taylor(((:


	15. I Don't Want To Be

Lucy sat down at a chair in the Assassin's base hallway. Right as Desmond and herself were about to leave, he claimed he forgot something. He also claimed he'd be back in five minutes, and now, he was they were goin' on ten.

She sighed and stood up, making her way to the room Desmond went into. As she came across the door, it was cracked open, and Desmond was talking on the phone. She couldn't help but listen in.

" I know you can do this. My friends done it before." Desmond said. " I promise you I can pay It back over time. You all don't have those payment plans?…Mm-hmm…Uh huh…" Lucy kept listening to Desmond's side of the conversation, and wished she knew who he was talking to. She also wished she knew what the heck he was trying to pay for.

"…My friend can just give you the info and I'll be there to pick it up soon…thanks for your time…bye." Desmond concluded and hung up the phone on the hook. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands together for a reason she didn't know. Was he nervous about something?

He walked towards the exit, and Lucy rushed back down the hallway to the chair she'd been in before. She waited a few minutes and then he came walking down the hallway, his hand lent out to her.

" Alrighty, let's go." he smiled, and she smiled back as she took his hand so he could help her up. " Ready to have a kick ass night?" he asked her, and she nodded enthusiastically.

" You know it." She said, standing up on her toes to bestow a kiss upon his lips.

**YYY**

Desmond walked down the street with Lucy, hand in hand. In the back of her head, she thought she should be worried about them walking around in public, by themselves with no backup, and how at any moment an Abstergo agent could spot them and they'd be in deep shit. But, she tried to think about being normal…for once.

" This is nice." She said to Desmond as she looked around. The way all the lights in the city lit up the night made her smile. It made her feel like she was in a romance movie. She was on a date with her gorgeous boyfriend in a gorgeous city.

Desmond nodded, " It is." he replied. " It's just weird how calm everything is. Versus before." he said, and Lucy nodded in agreement.

" I'm waiting for someone to jump out at us or something." She said honestly. The thought was actually making her jittery, just a little bit. It was just a little too good to be true.

" Well…if you really want some action, we could definetly find some." he replied chuckling.

" I haven't kicked some ass in a _really_ long time…" Lucy said, pondering over his offer, " buuuut, maybe later." she smiled.

He smiled back and glanced around, " Well, here we are in an amazing foreign country, and yet we don't have any idea what to do except punch someone in the face…"

He was going to continue, until he saw a familiar face across the street. He squinted to get a better view.

" Is that Kevin?" Lucy whispered. And as if Kevin heard them, he looked across the street.

Kevin was from Abstergo. He was the guy Desmond knocked out, stole clothes from, _and_ dumped into the dumpster on his search for her.

Kevin turned and walked towards them.

" _Shit."_ Lucy cursed. The only good thing about knowing Kevin was probably out searching for them, meant that Shaun and Rebecca and Herman were most likely successful in taking the Apple, and Vidic probably sent them out to search for everyone.

Desmond looked around quickly to find some place to hide, or blend or something. The sidewalk they were on was a bit crowded so they could blend, but if Kevin got close enough he'd have no problem finding them in the crowd. He knew what Lucy looked like for sure, because she was always wearing her Abstergo jacket. She needed to go and fast.

Desmond held onto her hand tighter, and walked into the crowd at a fast pace, merging with everyone. Farther down the sidewalk, he noticed the Parisians were more dressed up, and in masks. A masquerade maybe?

If so, that was perfect.

They all moved at a pretty normal pace, and were all heading to a rather elegant building at the end of the block. On the streets, there were people getting out of limos, and other sleek vehicles.

" How do we get in? Just stroll on in?" Desmond asked, projecting his voice over the large voices of the crowd.

Lucy glanced at her surroundings and saw and alley, " Over there." she said, and made her way to the alley. Far off, Desmond saw Kevin noticed them, and he was now heading that way.

Lucy saw a door along the wall, with no one guarding it, and ran towards it. She let go of Desmond, and reached for the doorknob.

Of course, it was locked.

" I g-"

" Nope, I got it." She said as she took a step back. She prepared herself, and finally lifted her leg to send a blow to the knob, knocking it lose.

" Niccee!" Desmond said approvingly. She shrugged casually, and not being able to stop it, smiled. He opened the door, and let her in before him.

The door led them into a long hallway, with white walls and a marble floor. It looked like a banquet hall…a really fancy banquet hall.

Lucy and Desmond jogged down the empty hallway, all the time thinking about what they could do to not be discovered by Kevin. They'd have to rob someone of their belongings.

Desmond thought of an appropriate place to do all this. Every once and a while, _someone_ had to need to go pee. They'd just need to wait in the bathroom.

" There has to be a bathroom somewhere…" Desmond thought out loud. He stumbled upon two doors, one a few feet away from the other. They had writing on them, and although he didn't speak French, you could mistake the universal pictures for women and men's bathrooms. The ugly stick people were on bathrooms around the world.

Just as he thought this, he heard the distant sound of a door shutting. Sounded like Kevin figured out where they went.

He looked over at Lucy, " Just wait in the bathroom for someone to come in, and jack 'em. I'll meet you out here in a bit." he said, and slipped into the bathroom after she slipped into the girls bathroom.

Desmond examined his surroundings, which consisted of five urinals again the far wall, three stalls and five sinks with a large mirror above them by the the door. Oddly enough, there was also a large silver box with wheels against the wall. He walked over and looked inside, and it was just a bunch of white towels. For what reason, Desmond had no idea.

Hearing the click of men's shoes against the marble floor outside, Desmond hid inside the first bathroom stall, waiting for the man to enter.

About fifteen seconds later he did. Desmond peeked through the crack between the door as the man used the urinal. The suit he was wearing looked like it should fit. From where he was, Des couldn't see the mask, but judging by the outfit, it couldn't be that bad.

Being careful not to let the door squeak, Desmond walked slowly out of the stall. He waited till the guy zipped his zipper before he slung his arm around his neck. He tightend his hold. His intent wasn't to kill him, but only to knock him out.

There was a bit of struggle, but after about thirty seconds there was none. He gently put the limp body on the floor, and checked for a pulse, just making sure he was still alive. He was, and he nodded, satisfied.

He stripped him down, took his wallet and his mask. After putting it on, and looking in the mirror to fix himself up, he smiled. He looked pretty spiffy.

He picked up his discarded clothes and threw them into the silver box he'd seen earlier, and then put in the unconscious man in after that.

After closing the box, and adjusting his tie, he walked out of the bathroom, checking if the hallway was clear first.

He leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Lucy to walk out.

* * *

The women's bathroom had been almost identical to the men's. So, just as Desmond did, she put the unlucky woman who'd went to use the bathroom into the silver box.

She looked into the mirror, examining herself. She thought she looked nice. It'd been _ages_ since she'd worn a dress, especially one that looked as expensive as this one. It was aqua blue, with spaghetti straps a very low neckline, and it's length extended to her ankles. She rubbed the material between her fingers and by the feel of it, It was made of silk. Expensiveeee. And she got it for FREE.

Well, no. She should return it. Keeping it would be wrong. She'd return it…one day..

She put on the blue mask that was the same shade as the dress. It was just covering her eyes, and there was a string that helped it stay on her head. It was lined with sparkly black sequins, and had a blue feather attached at the top.

Once she decided she looked presentable, she walked out of the bathroom to see Desmond's bored face. She could see his eyes through his gold mask (a lot like hers, just without the feather) looking blankly at the white ceiling above him. It wasn't until she coughed gently until he noticed her.

His mouth dropped. She looked amazing. Yeah, she was hot in a jacket and jeans, but in that…was there even a word to describe how beautiful she looked?

Nope. No there was not.

" Amazing doesn't even begin describe how fucking amazing you look right now." He said and she smiled in response. That's exactly what she imagined him saying in her head.

" Why thank you kind sir." She said nodding to him. She walked over to him and looped her arm through his. " Any sign of Kevin?" she asked as they walked, finally coming across more people dressed up like they were.

Desmond looked around, " Nope. I think we're clear." he answered. " But…while we're here…" he said as the hallway let out into a rather large room with tables and everything and classical music filling the room. " We should have a little fun. Dancin' and stuff."

" That could be good. I haven't really been anywhere this…spiffy." Lucy replied.

" You can say that again." He smiled. He led her to the dance floor with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, they began swaying gently.

As they danced, Des began to wonder where they were anyway. It wasn't like there was a sign or anything telling what the occasion was. It was possibly a get together, but he'd never seen one this big. Ever really.

After a few glasses of wine, and a change in musical entertainment, it didn't seem to be the elegant little banquet it had been before.

Lucy and Desmond were easily the best dancers on the dance floor. Everyone kept asking where they'd seen them before, but after a while no one seemed to care. They later found out that this shin-dig was in fact a birthday party. Sixteenth. But if it weren't for Lucy's French, they would have nooo idea.

After there limbs were sore and they were well out of breath, they moved to an open table along the wall.

They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice a man come up to there table.

" Lucy, you don't belong here, do you?"

**YYY**

Lucy froze. Oh god. How the hell did they know it was her? She didn't even look like herself in the outfit she was wearing!

She was thinking of ways she could get him out of the way without causing too much attention, but nothing came up.

And she was really stumped after a second man came up to stand beside Kevin, later recognized as…Herman. Her supposed good friend. She looked across the table at Desmond, searching his face to see if he even had an inkling of an idea what to do. But he was just as struck as she was.

" Come with us." Herman said, sharply but quietly. They didn't have any weapons, and judging by the bulge in their pockets, they were well equipped with pistols.

Daaaaaaaamnnn.

Herman and Kevin took the two outside. Herman had Lucy's hands behind her back, and Kevin had Desmond's.

" So, you thought it was a good idea to come to the vice-president of Abstergo's daughter's birthday party? Did you even try to think a little?" Kevin asked them, taking the pistol he owned out of his pocket and put it to Desmond's temple.

Desmond tried not to look or sound nervous, but it didn't work, he couldn't stop shaking, and neither could Lucy.

" They obviously didn't know." Herman said, his eyes drifting between Lucy and Desmond. " Ay, Kev make sure you locked the door. It's about to get loud out here." he said and kev nodded, shoving Des to Herman and walking over to the door.

Herman looked at Lucy and winked before jogging over to Kevin and knocking him over the head.

" Heyyy guys." he said after picking up Kevin's gun and throwing it over to Desmond. " Sorry for the scare, but I when I saw you guys, I didn't know if I could relay news to you if I just went by myself."

Lucy sighed in relief. She almost peed herself!

" Well, thank god." Lucy said, " If I died just now, I was definitely going to haunt you for the rest of my life."

Herman got a laugh out of that. " Well, good thing you didn't."

Desmond didn't say anything, still kind of freaked out. Having a gun to your head wasn't exactly a calming thing.

Lucy looked over at him and asked if he was okay, but he just nodded. Not saying a word.

" So, I hope your coming here with _good_ news." Lucy asked him, covering her bare arms. December in france was quite cold, especially without a coat. She could see her breath.

" Fortunately, I am." Herman smiled, obviously proud of himself." Rebecca and Shaun got it and they're long gone. They said they were going to go to the Assassin's base, wherever that is…"

Lucy sighed again in relief. " Good. Good." she said. " Thanks for getting Kevin out of the way, and thanks for helping." she said giving him a small hug. " We're gonna go, so don't get into too much trouble."

" Will do." Herman smiled and walked back towards the door, dragging an unconscious Kevin inside.

She took Desmond's hand, and walked away from the party.

* * *

She kept waiting for him to talk, and was starting to worry about him when she didn't.

" Babe?"

No reply.

" Babe?" She said again.

No reply.

" _Desmondddddd?"_ She said louder and he looked over at her.

" Yeah?" He replied quietly.

" You alright?" She asked him.

" Yeah," he said and she immediately knew _that_ was a lie. But she'd get the truth out of him later.

He was being weird the entire walk, and the normal night was basically out of the window. She even lost track of him for a minute when he just walked off and she couldn't find him for at least ten minutes. She found him on the corner, leaning against a lamp post.

Weird right?

Hell yes.

So when some words came out of his mouth, she was quite surprised. " We should go to the top." he said looking at the Eiffel Tower across the street from them.

She nodded. " Yeah, sounds good." she replied, maybe now he was okay. She took off her mask, letting it fall on the floor and he took of his, both of them getting tired of the material.

Again, he was weird, and as they took several elevators to actually get to the top, he didn't say anything. She noticed his hands were _still_ shaking, and he was a little jittery. What was up with him?

They reached the top and walked over to the rail, and gazed at the city. When the city had all it's lights on, the site was just remarkable. Again, a fairytale for her.

" Lucy?" Desmond said. " I have to tell you something…"

" Yeah?" She replied still taking in the scenery. " What's up?"

He let out a long sigh, and there was a pause before he spoke.

" I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore…"

* * *

**Welll, end of Chapter 15! Not much left to go before the end of the story. There _might_ be a sequel in the works, but i'm not sure about it yet. But if you like the ending, and you'd like to see a sequel, at that time you can go on ahead and message me!(: ****Hope you liked it, and Chapter 16 should be up soon!**

**Love you all!  
****-Taylor**


	16. You and Me Forever?

" W-what?" Lucy said, more than a little confused. He wasn't making any sense. They were completely happy an hour ago. She took a step back from the railing hoping he'd turn around and look at her, but he didn't. He just kept staring at the Paris skyline.

" You heard me." Desmond said, standing up straight. " I'm tired of being your boyfriend. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." he repeated, his voice dull and monotone.

He had to be joking. He had to be kidding…right? They'd only just got together. There was no way, no possible way he was serious. Problem was: What was she going to do if he was serious? Surely their search for the Apple would be _really_ awkward if they broke up now. With all this going on, it was actually a really inappropriate time to do this.

But even though she tried to picture a scenario where this could just be a sick joke, she couldn't stop her heart from beating frantically against her chest, threatening to break through her skin completely.

" That doesn't make any sense, Desmond." she said, her voice shaky.

" Of course it does." Desmond replied, hands deep in his pockets. " We've been 'together' for about a month, and I've done all I can do with you…with where we stand…"

To her, he still wasn't making any sense. Done all I can do with you? What did that mean? Did he want sex? If so, that was low…Honestly, all he had to do was ask…

Lucy mentally shook it off and decided to get her head out of the gutter. She couldn't manage to form words, so she waited for him to continue.

" I feel like our relationship could've been so much more." Desmond said. He back up from the railing and turned around, his body towards her but a few feet from her. " So, I'm going to make it more." he added looking up at her face. He took a few step towards her, and took both her hands in his.

And just as she was about to physically break down, to her surprise he released his hands and got down on his right knee. He reached into his pocket again and looked up at her.

" Lucy Christine Stillman.." Desmond began a small smile slowly spreading across his face. " You are _by far _the best thing that's ever happened to me. And lately, I've been thinking, and I honestly couldn't imagine how I would function without you in my life. I couldn't picture you out of it, I couldn't picture me not with you. And that really explains a lot. My feelings for you, well exceed the feelings I've ever had for anyone else. And I want this to be you and me…forever." he said, still smiling, and smiling wider seeing Lucy's eyes brighten, and small tears form inside them.

" So, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore… I want to be your husband." Desmond said and took a small blue box from the depths of his pocket. " Lucy, will you marry me?"

And that's when the tears she was trying to keep in started falling. She nodded once, twice, several times before she could speak again.

" Yes, yes, a million times _yes_." Lucy said, smiling just as wide as Desmond was.

This was unreal. Awesome, amazing, magical, but _unreal_. She didn't think it would happen, of course she'd wanted it to ever since she found out about Ezio and Elena, but she didn't think it could happen. But it did, and she was more than happy about it.

Desmond slowly opened the little box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It was breathtaking. She had to wonder how the hell Desmond could afford it (It had to be 7 Karat's) but she decided now wasn't the time to ask. He gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her hand before he stood up and kissed her passionately.

His hands went to her waist as he pulled her against him, and her hands rested on his cheeks. She pulled away gently after giving him a quick peck.

" You and me forever?" She whispered looking into his eyes.

" You and me forever." He said, confident on that answer to that question.

**YYY**

Lucy and Desmond stayed up at the top of the tower kissing, much to the delight of them, but not so much to the few other people on the balcony with them. But neither minded.

It was a great feeling, honestly. They could both say that they were completely happy. And, even though there was a little bump in the road, it'd been a perfect ending to a perfect day. There'd been no stress, no worrying about how the rest of the world was doing. All they had to care about was each other. And that was nice, seeing as they'd never been able to do that before. Unfortunately though, until the world was saved, this kind of night wouldn't happen again. That fact sucked, but Desmond was determined to reserve a few days for Desmond and Lucy time. They needed it.

Tomorrow the stress would start up again. They were heading for Japan, for another long excursion on their seemingly everlasting quest to save the world.

But the night wasn't over yet…they could still have a little fun, Desmond thought as he walked to their room at a hotel. They'd rented a room for the night, mainly because they didn't feel like sleeping at base, and wanted to spend the rest of the night alone…just the two of them.

Plus, since there most likely wouldn't be a wedding (They couldn't confirm that they'd suceed in saving the world, they could only hope) anytime soon, or one at all this could definitely count as their honeymoon…

" This is it, 2346." Desmond said as he slipped the key card into the slot, making it possible to turn the handle and unlock the door. He pushed it open and let Lucy walk inside before them.

She glanced around. It wasn't a palace necessarily, but it was pretty elegant. She heard the click of the door shutting, and turned around to face Desmond.

He walked up to her and put his hands around her waist roughly, turning her around and pinning her against the wall.

He smirked and she laughed, " Honeymoon time?"

" Hell yes."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter sixteen is finally finished ladies and gentlemen(: _  
_I know there are some people out there ( there has to be, seeing as this story has gotten more than 7,000 views and more than 50 favs/alerts) who always read books or watch games, and when the time comes for 'that' (if you know what i'm sayin' *wink wink*), they always want to hear about it. Honestly, people, I might be 'young', but I feel like it is a part of a relationship and should be written. Therefore, Chapter Seventeen, will be posted ( As another story, listed under M-) and will consist of what happens behind hotel door number 2346. And when I finish writing that chapter, Eighteen will be posted as well._  
_So, if you'd like to read that, you are welcome to. I'll put that chapter into this story as well to tell you the name of the story chapter 17 is listed under, so you can search for it and read it, or you can just go to my page in which it will be listed under my stories._

_Anyway, read and review please!_

_Love you all(:_

_-Taylor._

_PS. I friggin' love all the fans [I love saying that ^.^] who have been dedicated to reading this story. This is the first story of mind that's gotten such a wonderful response, and honestly it really makes me happy. Hopefully I'll make a sequel and it'll be just as successful as this one! Thanks for reading!_


	17. Mission Honeymoon

Well, ladies and gents, Chapter Seventeen: Mission Honeymoon has been put up. To access it, go to my page or search for it. The name is: Mission Honeymoon.

I honestly really liked this chapter, and like I said, I feel it needed to be put up. If I can't put it in this story because of the content, that's totally cool. But I still wanted it to be put up for you guys to read if you really wanted to…

IMPORTANT!: Anyway, after you read that, please come back _**HERE**_ and leave a review. Don't leave a review on the actual story. I know it sounds dumb but I'd just appreciate it if all the reviews were in the same place!

So, the next chapter, Chapter Eighteen will be the final chapter in the story. I have plenty ideas around in my head if you'd like a sequel. So if you want one either leave a review saying so, or send me a message.

Thanks!

-Taylor(((:


	18. On To Japan!

Hay, Hayyyyyyyy!

So I have a fewwww things to say before we begin the last chapter of this story...

This marks the end of Broken everyone. And amazingly enough this is the _first_ story i've ever finished completely. So, this kinda makes me happy haha. Anyway, as of last night, this story hit 8,000 views. **8,000! **That's absolutely a-fucking-mazing! Like you guys don't even know! And i've never gotten so many reviews and favs and alerts on my story before. Ever. So this has beeeeen an awesome ride. Thanks so much guys(((:

So, I've been crusin' through the reviews and takin' a ride through the creative part of my brain, and decided to make a sequel! yay! good stuff right? But since I haven't thought it ALL the way through like I did this story, I might need some help along the way. So all of you are open to give me suggestions and tell me what you want/think should happen and I will honestly consider it and maybe put it in my story. So don't be afraid to send me a message about that! In fact, I'm telling you to message me about it, kay?  
The next book won't be up for a while. But not TOO long. A week and a half max. That'll give me enough time to formulate ideas and modify them if you guys send me some stuff. If anything comes up, I'll just post an update on this story so you guys know.

Enough of me talkin'. Feast your eyes on this last chapter, and enjoy it!

Love you all, ALOT. And thanks so much!

-Taylor :D

* * *

Desmond opened his eyes slowly after feeling the heat from the sun shine on his back. He smiled quickly remembering what'd happened the night before. Actually he was a little sore.

His head rested in the crook of Lucy's neck as they laid together, her back to him, and his arms wrapped around her waist. He was quite comfortable, and didn't really want to move. In fact, he could lay like this forever. But he knew that that wasn't going to happen. He knew they had to snap back into reality; however shitty it may be.

" Lucy." He whispered in her ear, " Baby, wake up." She whined a little, and groaned after opening her eyes and realizing it was morning…no wait, early afternoon. She corrected after looking up at the clock.

She sighed and turned around in his arms, " Morning sunshine." she said quietly, lighting up his day with a simple smile.

" Morning, Mrs. Miles." Desmond replied, grinning so hard his cheeks would bruise.

" Hmm, I like the way that sounds." Lucy said dazedly returning the grin. She had no idea why she was so tired. It could be that last night threw her entire sleeping pattern off. Believe me, she definitely had a good time (*wink wink*), but it wore her out and she slept later than usual.

" Gah, when did they say we were supposed to meet up?" Desmond asked, removing an arm from around her and brushing a stray blonde hair out of the way of those beautiful blue eyes.

" Mm, noon, one, two? Something like that." She replied trying to remember, but nothing came to mind.

" We should probably leave now then, just to be safe." Desmond said, but made no move to get up.

" Aghh. I don't wanna." She groaned, nuzzling her head into his muscled chest.

" Me neither." Desmond admitted, " I could lay here forever."

" And ever."

" And ever." Desmond finished with a laugh.

" Okay, we'll count to three." Lucy said into his chest. " One. "

" Two."

" Two and a half."

" Two and three quarters…"

" Two and half of three quarters…"

" Two and three quarters of three quarters…"

" Aw, damnit this isn't working." Lucy said and they both laughed. " Kay, just, get up. This time on one."

" Got it." Desmond nodded, and started the count of. " Point five…"

" Aw, Jesus Christ." She chuckled, and just sat up. They had to stop counting before they started making up numbers that didn't exist or they'd be in that bed forever.

But on second thought, point seven five six two seven four sounded-

Oh, never mind.

She was only a few steps from the bed, when a sudden gust of air. This made her realize two things.

1. They'd left their clothes at the dance hall.

2. She was naked.

3. She could totally feel Desmond's eyes on her ass.

" Desmonddd." She reprimanded him jokingly.

" Nice butt." Desmond grinned, and laughed with her when she started cracking up.

**YYY**

They just decided to put on the clothes they'd "borrowed" and return to the dance hall to retrieve their attire.

That mission was successful and before two hours passed, they were back at base. They stood at the doorway holding hands. They both knew that as soon as they walked in normal was over. And they had to admit they would miss it. But that made them want to fight even more. If they won this seemingly never ending war, they could be normal. Maybe raise a family? Either way, they'd live happier ever after. They both knew that deep down that's what they were now fighting for. And they'd do whatever it took to be happy.

Desmond finally opened the door where Shaun, Rebecca, William and Erudito sat waiting for them. All packed up and ready to go. Suitcases and backpacks laid next to them, and they were a few on the side that looked like they were filled. Lucy assumed Rebecca had gone on and packed for Desmond and herself. That was really sweet of her. She'd have to remember to thank her for that.

Lucy looked around at everyone. " So, is this the part where I give everyone a pep talk?"

" Uh, yeah. Duh." Rebecca answered. The sentence was supposed to sound sarcastic, but Rebecca couldn't hold in her smile.

" Well, then. Here goes. I'm not necessarily good at these. Just warnin' ya." Lucy said, she took a dramatic breath in. " Today, ladies and gentlemen is where shit gets real hard. We've been through a lot to get this far. We've almost gotten killed by the Temps on several occasions, almost died on many others, but we're all still here. And there's a reason for that. And that reason is: It's what we were born for. This thing, saving the world? This is why were here…and because no one else would take the job." she joked, getting a laugh out of everyone. " But in all seriousness you guys, we wouldn't be doing this, if this weren't what we were supposed to do. So we're gonna go out there and do it right. Then afterwards, and there _will_ be an afterwards…"

" We're gonna fuckin' celebrate." Desmond concluded and everyone smiled. " On to Japan!"

**YYY**

Everyone loaded up onto the private plane that had landed in a private section of a small Parisian airport. The plane was nicer than anyone expected. It looked like it was more fit for movie stars than Assassin's, but none of them minded the bad-ass feeling that came with the sleek black private jet.

" Are we all loaded up?" The pilot asked as William finally got on the plane.

Will nodded, " We should be." he said. And just as the pilot went to shut the stair doors, a dark-haired beauty walked on board.

" Wait! Did you guys forget about me?"

Erudito nodded, " oops. Sorry. Everyone meet-"

" We've met." Lucy and Desmond said in unison. They both looked at each other in confusion. This was gonna be a long trip.

**FIN**


	19. Update: Sequel Is Readyyy!

Well fans, the new story's name has been set. It will be called Fused. Get it? It was Broken, and now its 'Fused' back together? Haha…right?

…I thought it was clever. Lol.

Anyway, it'll be on my stories shortly so go check it out!

-Taylor.


End file.
